Kimi Finster Majutsu no Index
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: Kimi Find this girl laying on her doorstep she tells her that she on the run from the church and holds information that can put her Kimi and everybody around her in grave danger
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Kimi meets Index

Disclamier : i don't own Rugrats All Grown Up Or A Certain magical Index Characters

Kimi Finster the Step Sister of Chuckie Finster has a special ability called Envison Killer that can cancel magic and powers was being chased by a couple of guys because they thought that she was someone else she was wearing her light green shirt with the number 1 in green with yellow a pink t shirt blue pants with a brown belt and purple shoes with white

Kimi Finster : why does this always happen to me ?

Guy : get back here

Guy #2 : you will pay for ruining our payment

Kimi Finster : my name is Kimi Wantanbe Finster and this is my everyday life being chased because she looks like somebody else all of this started at the Java lava i was helping Kira with her Kimono when five guys showed up at the place asking Kira questions like " do you know this person " and Kira said "no" i came from the back with her Kimono when the first guy stopped talking and he looked over at me

Kimi Finster : can i help you ?

Guy : you're the one who stopped our extortion

Kimi Finster : what ?

Guy : let's get her

Kira : Kimi run

Kimi Finster : after that i used the back door to escape and they followed me using the front door all of them went around the back to corner me by the time they got there i was gone i made to Junior High School i was out of breath

Kimi Finster : that was close

she turned around to see Chuckie leaning agianst the wall laughing at her Kimi started to get real annoyed with him but she kept her composure due to her exhaustion couldn't hit him in the back of the head

Chuckie : you put yourself in danger without knowing the outcome of you trying to play the heroine

Kimi Finster : well thank you Captain Obvious

Chuckie : well you won't have to worry about them anymore i took care of them for you

Kimi Finster : um thanks

Chuckie : before i go i want to show this new attack i developed

Kimi Finster : huh ?

Chuckie created a large ball filled with cosmic energy he gathered from different galaxies he wanted to see if the what Lil said about her was true so that he can stop makig fun of her .

Kimi Finster : wait Chuckie i don't think that's such a good idea

Chuckie : let show you then

he tossed the first one it went pas her and destroyed the ground leaving a crater Kimi was surprised by this Pangborn stopped his car when he saw the crater in the ground

Kimi Finster : Chuckie is in a class of his own

Chuckie : i can increase it's size to make bigger than the earth

Kimi Finster : so you used that to take care of those men

Chuckie : you're a halfwit and i have a better idea of take care of guys that are twice my size

Kimi Finster : Chuckie is so full of himself he scares me something but looking at the bigger picture here i am taste the full force of his power so what are you trying to do anyway ?

Chuckie : i am going to become stronger so that i can be the greatest but right now you are doubting my abilities

Kimi Finster : hey wait that's not what i had in mind

Chuckie : let 's see you put your power to the test then

he had a medium sized cosmic ball and he tosses it like a baseball toward Kimi so she extended her right hand out blocking the attack her brother couldn't help but smile

Chuckie : you managed to negate my attack and you're unscathed by the attack

Kimi Finster : well to put this way i have a gift and you don't

Chuckie : i'm fine with that

before he left he fired a yellow beam at her and she blocked that as well the scene shifts to the Finster House where Kimi was waking up after having a weird dream about Kira and Chas fighting and they had a divorce

Kimi Finster : that will never happen

she got up and went downstairs Kira was fixing breakfest for Chas and Chuckie Kimi 's breakfest was already on the table so she said thank you in japanese and she sat down next to chas

Chas : Stu is coming over later to help bulid something

Kimi Finster : well that's good

Chuckie : trying to be like Stu

Chas : yes i am

Kimi goes upstairs to wash up and she changes into her blue jacket with a red and white t shirt blue pants and pink shoes she grabbed her bag and she was about to head out when saw index laying on the doorstep

Kimi Finster : um are you okay ?

she wakes up only to see Kimi looking down on her trying to figure out where did she come from and how did she here and why is wearing chruch clothes Index was tired

Index : i'm hungry

Kimi Finster : excuse me ?

Index : did you hear a word a said i'm hungry

Kimi Finster : so do you just randomly pop up on people's doorstep ?

Index : i don't know so do have anything to eat

Kimi Finster : i think you have no idea what you're doing

Index : well then if you don't feed me then i will leave

Kimi Finster : i have this sandwhich you can eat

Index : perfect

so she taks a bite of the sandwhich with Kimi's hand in the middle she yelled so loud that the entire block heard it so she wrapped her hand in bandges index had a bowl of reptar cereal

Index : this is good

Kimi Finster : i'm glad that you like it

Index : i never had this type of food before

Kimi Finster : nevermind

Index : don't worry about it

Kira : so why where you laying on our doorstep ?

Index ; i was trying to outrun a society that deals with magic

Kira : magic ?

Index : yep that's right

Kimi Finster : so your name is a pun on books

Index : you can say that

Kimi Finster : so why are they after you ?

Index : they seek the knowledge that i have stored away

Kimi Finster : where ?

Index : inside of my body

Kimi Finster : okay

Index : there are sorcerers

Kimi Finster : this is all new to me

Index : everybody on the magic side uses magic

Kimi Finster : can you do magic ?

Index : no i can't sorry

Kimi Finster : you belive in magic but you can cast magic

Index : i know this crazy but it's true

Kimi Finster : i have this ability called Envison Killer it is in my right hand i can cancel any magic spells or powers

Index : so you have a imagine breaker too ?

Kimi Finster : sort of

Index : let me see you used on my clothes then

Kimi Finster : i don't think it works like that

Index : stay right there

she goes into the basement and pulls out a Sword then she comes back with the Sword and Kimi starts to panic because she is armed with a weapon that could kill her

Index : that this sword and try to stab with it

Kimi Finster : have you lost it or what you will die if i do this

Index : but my clothes are indestructible

Kimi Finster : i'm not going to do that

Index : you're slow as hell my clothes can withstand any damamge done to it

Kimi Finster : okay fine i'll indulge you in your so called fantasy but i'm telling you my powers don't work like that

Index : look trust me on this then

Kimi Finster : since you want it so bad here it is

so she placed her right hand on her shoulder and her clothes started to negate the effect of her Envison Killer she thought her power would take effect on her clothes by now

Kimi Finster : i guess you were right

Index : see

then her clothes were magicallly destroyed and Kimi started to look in state of shock Chas dropped the dishes Kira and Chuckie's mouth were wide open index realised that her clothes were gone

Kimi Finster : you're naked

Index : huh ?

she looked down and she screamed at the top of her lungs and she punched Kimi right in her face she had a black eye so she had to cover her eye with a ice pack while Chuckie found new clothes for index to wear

Kimi Finster : her punches are powerful

Kira : i know

Index was now wearing a green shirt with green shorts and green shoes she went into the living room to watch tv Chuckie came in there as well Index started to blush

Index : you're cute

Chuckie : thanks for the compliment

Index : i never felt like this before

Kimi Finster : look sorry about your clothes

Index : don't worry about it

Kimi Finster : i should get going i have to meet Tommy and the others

Chas : you can stay here if you want

Index : i can't i don't to get you involved in this chase oh and Kimi your power is great and i feel like it has a connection to dinosaurs

Kimi Finster : okay

Index : i will go back to the church where i will be safe see you later

she leaves Kira cleans up the mess that Chas made Kimi finally caught up with Tomm and the others keeping her counter a secret from then Index was about to go inside the church when Stiyl Magnus appeared right behind her the rest of the day went well Susie was singing until Angelica threw a tomato at her and Lil jumped on her during lunch it was now time to go home Kimi was on her way home feeling tired she made it home but she saw something in the trash can so she walked over to see what was in the trash can .

Kimi Finster : it can't be much

she took the lid of and she saw Index she took her out of the garbage can she saw blood on her and the blood was on her hand Kimi was worried about her

Kimi Finster : don't die on me Index tell who did this to you

Stiyl Magnus : this was done by us no need to thank me

Kimi looked at him she was nervous becasue this guy was a sorcerer he was going show Kimi his magic spell dealing with fire

End Of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Kimi vs Stiyl Magnus & Innocentius

Kimi Finster : this is not happening right now

Stiyl Magnus : they did a number on her

Kimi Finster : what is the Purpose of doing this to her ?

Stiyl Magnus : you should have asked why did she return to your place maybe it was her Nun Habit she had it with her yesterday when you saw her

Kimi Finster : so they used her Nun Habit to trace her whereabouts back to here

she had a flashback of her telling her about her power being connected to dinosaurs and it being great

Kimi Finster : she gave up her life to protect me Damn

Stiyl Magnus : oh don't get so worked up i'm not the enemy here and my partner did not mean to make her bleed as well she has ties to the church she wasn't on gaurd

Kimi Finster : you bastard she wanted to end the hunt but wouldn't don't you know that she wanted to be happy and you took her happiness away from her

Stiyl Magnus : if you're done talking please move so that i can take the information from Index

Kimi Finster : you don't mean

Stiyl Magnus : yes she hold a lot of information that can the church can benefit from you on the other hand can't handle the info the Index has stored away

Kimi Finster : just how much of this you think i'm going to accept this and tell where does she keep this info hidden

Stiyl Magnus : the info is inside Index's brain

Kimi Finster : no

Stiyl Magnus : she has studied the info carefully and placed them inside she is like our encyclopedia but she can't cast spells but the info is harmful and the info would be in jeopardy

Kimi Finster : Jeopardy

Stiyl Magnus : yes Jeopardy and we are going to take her away no matter what state she 's in we can break her down to the last piece think of this as being a savor for her you don't approve of this i can see it your face

Kimi Finster : why you little come fight me like a man

as she tried to punch him he did a side step avoiding the punch

Stiyl Magnus : i belive we haven't been introduced my name is Stiyl Magunus i am forbidden to give you my magic name but i can show you something greater than hell

he took the cigar out of his mouth and placed it in the grass setting the grass on fire Kira was in her room looking out to see Kimi and Stiyl then the fire came to him in his hand

Kimi Finster : i don't believe it his magic spell it's strong i can't even stop this at all not like Chuckie's cosmic energy attack this however is way out of my league this is too real i guess he wasn't kidding about something greater than hell

Stiyl Magnus : i have a special gift for you

he tossed the fire at her leaving a trail of fire Tommy and Dil saw the fire Phil and Lil also saw the fire Susie and her family saw the fire as well so did Angelica who was on the roof

Stiyl Magnus : that will teach her to interfer with us she's done for

Kimi Finster : that's what you think

he turned around to see her not hurt by the attack that he did considering the amount of power and force he had put into his spell

Kimi Finster : you can't hurt me

Stiyl Mangus : you should have been at least hurt by the attack

Kimi Finster : i shouldn't doubt myself anymore i can fight back

Stiyl Mangus : take this

a small blaze of fire was coming toward her block his attack she was safe which made Stiyl more angry with her now more than ever

Stiyl Magnus : so you can counter my attacks but let see you counter this

he said his magic spell Kimi watched as he was summoning a beast using fire Innocentius was summoned

Stiyl Magnus : this is my little friend Innocentius

Kimi Finster : how about this

she tried to erase him from the battle but he came back on the other side Stiyl was smiling about this knowing that he had a chance to beat her in battle and take Index

Kimi Finster : great he can't be killed

Innocentius used a flame sword to use as a weapon she blocked that as well but she was having a hard time trying to block the attack

Kimi Finster : come on my Envison Killer is not working is like this flame never dies

just then Index opened her eyes started talking about magical words used to create illusion in the magic world creating a shift in the magic world attacking something that is not real will cause more pain destroying the house

Kimi Finster : Index what are you talking about ?

Index : i'm the encyclopedia that Stiyl mentioned before i have information that can save you from Innocentius

Stiyl Magnus : it's about time we shut you up

he placed his foot on her telling her "it's over "

Stiyl Magnus : killing my friend here will be impossible to do but i can end your struggle right now come forth ashes and come forth dust end this girl's life for good

Kimi Finster : uh oh

the fire caused a mini explosion and Kimi managed to get away with somehow she was at Angelica's house trying to catch her breath

Kimi Finster : i don't have any chance of beating them no i still have a chance i just have to think of something

she saw cards everywhere surrounding the backyard and the house

Kimi Finster : where did this come from .

Stiyl Magnus : now then why don't we take you back don' t worry Kimi won't be around anymore to protect you

as he placed his hand on her the fire alarm ringing and the sprinkle system was triggered he looked up at the water coming down

Stily Magnus : if this is her last resort then it's useless i'm starting to get wet because of her

Kimi Finster : and it's only going to get worse

Stiyl Magnus : where is Innocentius ?

Kimi Finster : well i hate to break to you but your little fire buddy is not going to be a problem to me anymore

Stiyl Magnus : you fool Innocentius's fire is powerful nobody can find his weakness

Kimi Finster : don't you think i know that already but that's not plan here and BTW it's rude to tag people houses

his card were all over the finster house the ink was covered in water and started to melt away

Stiyl Magnus : Damn

Innocentius appeared behind her and she stood in the middle not being scared anymore

Stiyl Magnus : looks like my little friend has one last trick up his sleeve the water can't stop my cards so why don't you admit defeat and let us take index Kill her with all your might

Innocentius used his fire to engulf her into the flames however she used her left hand to negate all damage

Stiyl Magnus : what this can't be how can she negate

Kimi Finster : the ink is your secret to controlling your buddy here

Stiyl Magnus : i have to use my resurrection spell to bring Innocentius

Kimi Finster : now then let's finish this

Stiyl magnus : Ashes to Ashes come forth Dust i call upon the spirit of fire

Kimi Finster : okay Index my mind is made up i don't want to end up in the depths of Hell so i will free you from the devil itself by using my fist

she punched Stiyl In the face the knocking him down to the ground Kira and Chas came outside when the battle was over then the fire department came to clean up the mess made Savannah along with Paris and Brianna and Samantha were watching everything

Savannah : what a mess

Paris : isn't this the home of the Finsters ?

Savannah : now that you mention it it does look it

Kimi Finster : there that should stop them from keeping tabs on her but right now i need to get Index some medical attention and then what do i do from there she doesn't have any id on her and everybody will find out about this I have to be there with her

Index : Kimi

Kimi Finster : huh

Index : is something wrong you like you just came back from a fight

Kimi Finster : you're worried about me look at you right now you need medical attention

Index : i'll be fine it's just blood that's all

she started to faint and Kimi caught just im time

Kimi Finster : what about the books inside your head is there a healing spell or something

Index :yes

Kimi Finster : let me try

Index : it's magic is too strong for you and you would cancel it

Kimi Finster : right i forgot my hand is source of my bad luck

Index : your power will not agree with the spell you were born with that special gift magic on the other hand is more of skill to master

Kimi Finster : well there has to be somebody with doesn't deal with magic

The scene shifts to the carmichael's house Susie was helping Lucy clean Randy was reading a newspaper Kimi was pressing the door bell while carrying Index on her back

Kimi Finster : by now she's probably sleep i guess i will have to do things the hard way

she punched the door and her hand started to hurt Susie heard the punch so she left her mom to answer the door

Susie : Kimi what are you doing here are ?

Kimi Finster : i didn't walk all the over here for nothing i have this girl think you can spare room for us great think you

Susie : hold up you can't come in here it's already crowded

Buster and Edwin had to clean up the garabage that was in the living room while Kimi placed Index on the floor and Lucy saw the blood on her

Lucy : what happened to her ?

Kimi Finster : she was attacked while i was gone by this guy and i had to fight him to protect this girl so now i need help see

Index started to glow right in front of Susie and the family along with Kimi

Kimi Finster : what 's going on ?

Index : warning coming from chapter 234 blood loss has caused damage to the body right now John Pen is taking effect i have recorded the amount of Blood Loss i am running out of time before i die just do what i say to prevent death

Kimi Finster : i am going to get help while you deal with Index's hypnosis trance and do whatever she says

Susie : wait a minute how are you going to pin this on me

Kimi Finster : she will die if you don't help her

Susie : this is some BS

Kimi Finster : okay Index is there anything else i can do before i go

Index : no but you can leave this place right now you will only bring me closer to death

Kimi Finster : okay i'm leaving

she leaves the house Alisa looks at Index's body glowing she stops and thinks about the word that Index told her then she continued running toward the Hospital that Angelica was in Kanzaki was standing on top of building with the full moon behind her shining

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Angel From Heaven

Index : what time is it Susie

Suise : it's 10:00

Index : and the date and month

Susie : august 10.2005

Index : you didn't even look at the calender and the clock how can you be so sure

Susie : because the calender is right there behind you and the clock is right behind Alisa

Index : sure but i will tell by looking at the stars and the moon

Susie : is this making any sense to you ?

Lucy : nope

Alisa : not a chance

Index got up off the floor Susie tried to tell her not to move she told her " not to worry about it because my body is regenerating at this very second " she stopped in the middle of the floor and a small drop of blood was on the carpet

Alisa : what are you doing ?

Index : i am making a protective barrier using my blood and i will need Susie to assist me in this

Susie : you didn't say nothing about this

Lucy : i think you should lay down and wait for somebody to come help you

Alisa : i think we should have a bandages somewhere

Index : that will not do i can heal my wounds within the next 10 minutes

Lucy : so what should we do because i don't know anything about magic

Index : i thank you for your help

she started to cough up blood she had blood coming from her mouth she said " it was time " she asked Lucy what was the black thing laying on the floor so Lucy told her it was buster's USB Flashdrive

Lucy : you never seen a USB Flashdrive before ?

Index : no now place it in the center of the carpet

she had the tv remote Mrs. Moo Moo and 3 bracelets on the carpet

Index : time to duplicate the living room

Randy : my carpet

Buster : my USB Flashdrive

Index : and this

she placed a sliver , bronze and gold coins next to a box

Index : so now you will do what i say from this point on any mistake can ruin the process

Susie : sure

Index : i will call upon the angel from heaven

Index started her chant and Susie decided to join her in her chant the room started to shake susie opened her eyes to see Mrs. Moo Moo start shaking she screamed and then she bumped into the living room table

Index : we have the connection

Randy : what connection ?

Index : we made a shrine now we have a connection between the angel and the room so anything that happens on the table happens in the room as well now you must be viusal

Lucy : Viusal to what ?

Index : picture angel sent from heaven

Alisa : fine i'll do it

she closed her eyes and started to picture the angel sent from heaven she started to sink into the floor

Alisa : is this another one of your illusions because if this is i will sent kick you out

Index : no your will power is helping me create the Angel from heaven

the Angel finally came with into the room but due to her will power not being strong enough she vanished into thin air

Index : failed but we can always try again

Susie : i'm going to bed because i'm tired

Mrs . Moo Moo started to melt away Lucy still tried to reach out to the Angels in the heaven with Index the Angel came back with a smile on her face and left the room

Index : it worked now to return to normal

Lucy caught her and she took her upstairs to Susie's room she placed her next to Susie this gave her time to recover from all of this the next Morning Kimi came back to the house

Kimi Finster : so you managed to heal yourself

Index : yes i did thanks to Susie here

Susie : it was Alisa and Lucy i went to bed

Kimi Finster : i'm glad that index is healed finally

Randy : so this girl is on the run from a church that is after for the information rather than praying to god

Kimi Finster : that's one way to put it but yes

Susie : does Angelica and others know about this ?

Kimi Finster : they do by now after my encomuter with Stiyl Magnus

Index : look i have posion inside of me

Kimi Finster : what why didn't you tell this before ?

Index : because you were risking your life to help me considering that i just met you on your doorstep

Kimi Finster : but wait until now to drop a bombshell on me with this

Index : you have a point there

Kimi Finster : i should get going it's almost time for school

Index : take me with you

Kimi Finster ; i can't do that

Index : but i want to go

Kimi Finster : okay i will talk to Pangborn about letting you in

Index : thank you

Stiyl Magnus and Kanzaki Kori were outside watching Index and Kimi becoming best friends

Kanzaki Kori : is Index safe ?

Stiyl Magnus : yes

Kanzaki Kori : that girl is doing more than the church has

Stiyl Magnus : her right hand has the ability to negate our magic spells

Kanzaki Kori : i never seen her in action with that power before

Stiyl Magnus : in our battle she took me and Innocentius on and still won

Kanzaki Kori : well then i want to see how she does against me

Kimi Finster : see mr Pangborn she want to come here after her parents passed away they had promised her a good education so plese let her stay

Pangborn : fine she can stay

Kimi and Index walked out of the office Angelica was waiting for her in the hallway Index ran up to her giving her a hug

Angelica : i saw what happened

Kimi Finster : okay and what

Angelica : are you sure you want to put yourself in harm's away

Kimi Finster : i know what i'm doing

Kimi and Index started to walk home together Kimi was going to try to convince Kira to let her stay with them because she needed a family to know what being wanted feels like

Index : this is the only memory i have

Kimi Finster : don't worry i will help you adjust

Index : thank you Kimi

Kimi Finster : don't mention it

Kira : Kimi i need you take the trash out

Kimi Finster : okay

Kira gave her the bags and she took the garbage out when she did the light went out

Kimi : okay what's going on ?

everything was frozen and nobody was there but her Kazanki Kori was behind her saying that she triggered a power outage so that she can learn more about Kimi

Kimi Finster : okay who are you and what do you want with me ?

Kazanki Kori : My name is Kaznanki Kori and you don't have to explain i know who you are already

Another battle was going to start Kimi was gettting to fight her not knowning her magic spells and abilites

End Of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Vs Kanzaki kaori

Kimi Finster : so you're working with Stiyl Mangus too ?

Kanzaki Kaori : yes you can say that

Kimi Finster : what do you have against Index ?

Kanzaki Kaori : because she is a threat to the church so if you would so kindly hand over Index

Kimi Finster : and what if i don't ?

Kanzaki Kaori : then this area will be your grave

she pulled out her sword and a gust of wind went right by Kimi face slashing a tv dish in half

Kimi Finster : she's crazy

Kanzaki Koari : now i will try again are you going to hand over that traitor or do want to perish by the wind

Kimi Finster : you really think i am going to hand index over to you i am not going to do that to her

Kanzaki Kaori : i will use force then

the gust wind was destroying the ground Kimi was shielding herself from the powerful wind

Kanzaki Koari : this sword is more powerful than you could ever imagine i could wipe the floor with you your life will end if you don't give her to us

Kimi Finster : great this girl want to kill me so that she could get her dirty hands on Index i have my Envsion Killer by my side

Kanzaki Kaori : Stiyl Mangnus told me about you ability to cancel our magic powers with your right hand so i wonder if you can't touch magic with that right hand of yours

Kimi Finster : i have no choice i have to attack her with full force

she started running toward her without a second thought

Kanzaki Koari : Severe Wind

more powerful winds came as Kimi was bracing the impact of it she had a cut on her face knocking her down struggling to get up

Kanzaki Kaori : you're starting to get on my nerves

Kimi Finster : as long as a live i will protect index

Kanzaki Kaori : you refuse to die when you know that i can end your life Severe Wind

Kimi Finster : sorry but i refuse to die

Kanzaki used her attack again on her when she was about use her right hand and her hand had cuts going down her arm she blown away from the attack

Kimi Finster : i can't even use it to negate her attacks

her vision was blurry as well but she saw light blue strings covering the sword and her

Kimi Finster : she was using her sword to keep me from seeing her dirty tricks you're not a enchantress or a witch

Kanzaki Kaori : i already told you Stiyl told about your little trick

Kimi Finster : so does that mean your sword is not enchanted ?

Kanzaki Kaori : even if it was enchanted i don't carry it around just to show off the strings you see here are used for defense s0 don't get on my by side or else

Kimi Finster : i am out of options my hand is injured

Kanzaki Kaori : what was that ?

Kimi Finster : shut the hell up

Kaznaki Kaori : what ?

Kimi Finster ; i was telling you to shut the hell up i am not going to let you beat me to a pulp so that you can take index away from me

Kaznaki Kaori : Severe Wind

Kimi was in no shape to take on powerful winds but she tried to use her right hand unitl Kanzaki used the lower half of her sword to hit her in her gut she stepped back holding her gut then she kicked her and placed her foot on her chest

Kanzaki Koari : you should give up this battle is mine you are trying put your life on the line for Index

Kimi Finster : tell me why am i still breathing if you wanted to you could finished me off but you don't to because you're afraid of something so why don't we just end this Index is not a traitor or a threat to the church you almost killed her and for me to witness that i don't approve of this and she has no memories of her past life why did you have to great lengths to ruin Index and i did my best to give her a better life and fighting against you and it wasn't good enough i'm just a normal person with a terrible gift i stand back on the outside looking in to see you hurt Index even further but you're way better than that and i know it you power that is far beyond anybody's imagination and yet you use for it evil.

Kaznaki Kaori : you're naive

Kimi Finster : what

Kanzaki Kaori : you are blind to the truth i didn't choose this life this is my mission sent by the church necessarius

Kimi Finster : wait that's the church that Index is trying to get away from

Kanzaki Kaori : me and her are from the Church she is like a little sister to me i know i almost took her life away but that wasn't my motive i was so blind to Neccessarius

Kimi Finster : if she is a little sister to you then why would put her in danger ?

Kanzaki Kaori : i did it so that she could be safe she only has 24 hours to live due to her pefect memory of the books she studied

Kimi Finster : and ?

Kanzaki Kaori : and i needed to stop the madness

Kimi Finster : why didn't you say that in the first place

Kanzaki Kaori : because i didn't think that a person like you would be willing to help

Kimi Finster : i am so confused right now

Kanzaki Kaori : index is telling you half of the story

Kimi Finster : how can she forget everything ?

Kanzaki Kaori : we used Magic to do it

Kimi Finster ; for what purpose ?

Kanzaki Kaori : our mission

Kimi Finster : i am going to save her from the damage you did to her

Kanzaki Kaori : Index will die if i don't do this her brain can't handle it

Kimi Finster : what am i going to tell Kira now ?

Kanzaki Kaori : now will you give Index us fighting me will result in you losing

Kimi Finster : i am taking matters into my own hands and you better stay out of my way i am her friend and she needs me your word will not make me change my mind

Kanzaki Kaori : oh please you can't save her

Kimi Finster : so far you you haven't said one thing that will make me turn my back on Index

Kanzaki Kaori : i tried to do my best in protecting her and i failed

she leaped up in the air and kicked Kimi in her neck and she fell toward the ground then she used the bottom of her sword staff to try to hit her she moved just in time and she tried again then she smacked her twice and stabbed her in her chest at least 5 times

Kanzaki Kaori : you cannot fix what is already broken

Kimi Finster : don't give me that none of that you are talking about how much pain you're going through what about Index it seems that you don't care about her feelings

Kira : Kimi has been gone for 5 hours now i'm worried

Angelica : i think we should go check on her

Susie : that's a good idea

Dil : Didi

Didi : yes Dil

Dil : you think i should try be like you and Stu ?

Didi : that's for you to decide but whatever choice you will make we will support you along the way

Index was in the crowd looking at the TV dish then she left Kimi finally came home she was in pain Kira ran up to her started to hug her until she saw the marks on her arm , head and hands she wrapped her hand , head , arms and her cheek with bandages she woke up to see Kiki Wanatabe her Half Sister Hover over her

Kiki Wanatabe : Hello Kimi

Kimi Finster : what happened ?

Index : you were hurt badly in a fight and Kira took care of you

she rose up but the pain was still there Index told her " to be Careful you should stay in bed "

Kimi Finster : it's daytime so i was asleep the whole night then

Index : you were gone at least 72 hours

Kimi Finster : really ?

Index : yes

Kimi Finster : Kaznaki must have erased my memory before she left

Index : Kaznaki did this to you ?

Kimi Finster : yes

Index : well i can make a remedy that heal your wounds

Kimi Finster : um thanks but Kira is better at

Index tripped and her remedy was on Kimi she looked at her until there was a knock on the door she answered it was Stiyl Mangus and Kanzaki Kori

Kimi Finster : oh no this is bad

Index : beat it she has nothing to do with this i'm the one you're after

Kimi Finster : no Index don't do this

Index : stay back Kimi you done enough

Kimi Finster : what ?

Index : and you stay away from him he has done nothing wrong

Index was protecting Kimi while she in her current state she is willing to turn herself in just to end the hunt for Index once and for all

End Of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Midnight

Kira left the house because Chas and Chuckie wanted to go see Mack Granite 's new Movie she Kimi in charge Kimi was now wearing her blue jacket with a orange t shirt , brown skirt and green boots she was sitting on the couch while Index was resting in the bed Chuckie made for her before leaving Kimi was thinking back to Index's bravery

Index : Leave Kimi alone she has done to with this i'm the one you're after

Stiyl Magnus : so be it when midnight comes we will erase everything from your mind along with her falling cross

Kimi Finster : falling cross what is that ?

Stiyl Magnus : our lock on so that we can keep close tabs on her she doesn't see it that way i suggest trying to escape would be bad idea

Index : it's going to be okay Kimi i am going to make a deal with them and you could have a normal life again

Kimi Finster : but

Index : they will leave you alone after this deal i make with them

she was tired so she collapased in Kimi's arms

Kimi Finster : Index are you okay ?

The phone started to ring so Kimi answered it Kanzaki Kaori she managed to get the number for the Finster 's house

Kanzaki Kaori : this won't take long

Kimi Finster : not you again

Kanzaki Kaori : can you hear me right now ?

Kimi Finster : yes i can

Kanazaki Kaori : is Index there with you right now ?

Kimi Finster : she is sleeping so will have to wait

Kanzaki Kaori : it's almost time for the memory erasing

Kimi Finster : i swear if you lay on finger on her

Kanzaki Kaori : we're doing this for her benefit we want her to have a happy life

Kimi Finster : what is the point of telling me this ?

Kanzaki Kaori : i'm giving you time to say your final goodbye to her this is a demand you will say goodbye to her then you will leave the area understand

Kimi Finster : you have serious issues she is already suffering from your actions maybe she can use the information she has stored away can help her

Kanzaki Kaori : we can let her break the rules

Kimi Finster : what rules ?

Kanzaki Kaori : the church won't allow her to cast or use magic of her own without their influence

Kimi Finster : why don't you try to reason with them ?

Kanzaki Kaori : they have more power than me and Stiyl Magnus

Kimi Finster : that never stopped you before

Kanzaki Kaori : take my advice on this

Kimi Finster : so you knew all long that they were dangerous and you let Index memorize them anyway ?

Kanzaki Kaori : the church was keeping a secret from us and our magic can't break through the phyiscal barrier

Kimi Finster : i see okay then but what about you and me

Kanzaki Kaori : what do you mean ?

Kimi Finster : that once this happens will you change your ways too ?

Kanzaki Kaori : maybe i will when this is over with

she was about to call some research facility when she looked up at the clock it was midnight and Stiyl Magnus and Kazaki Kaori came there to do their mission

Kimi Finster : this is bad

Stiyl Magnus : beat it kid

he looked her and he saw that she close to death now more than ever

Stiyl Magnus : let's refer to the book of Angels she will come down and with a magical gift we need to get rid of everything in this room

Kimi Finster : hold on there has to be another way to save Index

Styil Magnus : no we have to do this in order to save Index or do you want yo free her from her struggle

Kimi Finster : i do but i want ro save index to0

Stiyl Magnus : then don't interfer with us erasing her memory

he pulled out this cross and showed it to her saying that "there will be a price to Pay " she was going to grab it until he told her that she was going to take her life away doing it

Stiyl Magnus : you still want to try to make things right then get out and never return

Index wakes up after Stiyl and Kanzaki leave Kimi tells her that "she's Sorry "

Index : Kimi there is some kind of sign on the wall there

Kimi Finster : they are using that so you can recover

Index : look you have to leave at this very moment

Kimi Finster : i am not going anywhere

Index : Kimi Thank you

Kimi was looking at her hand wrapped in bandges then she started to think about what Stiyl said to her then her mind was made up

Kimi Finster : since i got myself into this mess then i will make thing right

she removed the bandage from her hand and she placed her hand on Index and realized that Index was still herself

Kimi Finster : that's good maybe it is on the inside

she looked her mouth and saw her breathing heavily

Kimi Finster : her mouth i have to stick my finger inside of her mouth to stop the thing inside

so she stuck her finger inside and very slowly she was moving closer to the thing she stopped then she touched and felt a shock she was pushed back by the force Index started to change into this zombie version of herself but she had a red cross in her eyes Kimi tried to use her hand but to no avail and the door was blown away Stiyl Mangus and Kanazki saw this as well

Index : Warning from section 485 disturbance had stopped the healing factor

Kini Finster : um Index ?

Index : intruder must be neutralized

Kira : Kimi was going down there ?

Kimi Finster : Index is about to kill me

Index : looking for powerful magic

Kimi Finster : what have i done ?

index had a dark crimson red strings surrounding her creating a barrier for herself Stiyl and Kanzaki along with Kimi couldn't help but to watch in sheer terror as Index was not herself 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Envision Killer

Kimi Finster : eveyrthing so far doesn't add up you don't have powers like everyone else does and you can't cast magic

Index started to glow almost bliding Kimi then she fired a red beam at her so she used her right hand to block the attack

Kimi Finster : i don't think my finger can withstand this much pressure

Stiyl Magnus : this is incredible

Kanzaki Kaori : Index is going to kill us

Kimi Finster : you don't realize that the Church has been using you

Stiyl Magnus : no not the church

Kimi Finster : Index is using whatever magical source the church placed inside of her all of us have to find her weakness after that she can live in peace trust me

Index : the intruder is resisting now increasing force

Kimi Finster : it hurts

her finger started to crack she couldn't hold her beam back any longer then Stiyl tossed his card all over the wall then he placed his hand on her back

Stiyl Mangus : i understand everything now and what you say is true then i have no choice but to help you

Kimi Finster : thank you for understanding

her hand started to crack even more she kept her cool Kira came downstairs along with chas

Kira : Kimi

Chas : we have to help her

Kira : she is dealing with a supernatural being we can't do anything to help her

Chas : call her friends

Kira : okay

she called Tommy first Angelica was right there listening Tommy told her they will be over there he hanged up then she called Lil and Phil and Susie Angelica and Tommy along with phil and Lil and Susie fianlly made it Chuckie was upstairs he came downstairs after to see if Kimi was okay he saw Index attacking her

Chuckie : Kimi get away from her

Kanzaki Kaori : Shield Barrier

a light blue wall separated Index from them everything in the room was about to be destroyed Index was pushed back along for her to destroy the celling with her beam then the beam shooting upward toward space destroying the satellite there was a huge hole in the middle and feathers started to come down

Kimi Finster : what is this ?

Kanzaki Kaori : this is the chinese dragon breath it's power is stronger than japanese dragons if come encounter with one of those it's over

Index was about to fire her beam again at her unit Stiyl summoned Innocentius to block the attack and Kimi watched

Stiyl Mangus : go for it

Kimi Finster : got it

she started running toward her while Inncoentius was going to attack as well

Index : warning Intruder is moving closer the biggest threat Kimi Finster will be eliminated

she fires a beam at Inncoentius destroying him

Index : fire magic is being used to take me down eliminating the fire now

Stiyl Magnus : damn

Kanzaki Kaori : don't do this

Index : moving on to the next stage

she fired a stronger beam at Inncoentius causing him to disappear and Kimi was close to Index

Kimi Finster : this end now

she placed he hand on her head and the barrier that she made was gone Index was back to her normal self she walked over to her lifting her up off the floor Kanzaki was warning her about the Chinese Dragon Breath one of the feathers lamded on Kimi's head putting her in a state of shock she fell toward the ground laying on top of Index the scene shifts to the hospital where Susie and Angelica were working at

Doctor : huh it seems that you along with your partners were in this place without any local record do you know anything about this

Index : sorry i don't know anything

Doctor : and the letter you're holding was sent by somebody you know

Index looked at the letter and saw Kimi Finster and Stiyl Magnus written in black she opened it

Doctor : that was for Kimi to open

Index : she even know that i opened her letter

she read the letter and saw Stiyl's part in the letter

Stiyl Mangus : i was wrong to attack you and Kanzaki is too we just wanted to make sure that Index was safe we are leaving the church Necessarius for good because of those lies they told us and her being in your care is better for her so thank you for everything that you done for her showing us the light

Index : they risked their lives to save me

Doctor : they did it for you

Index : where's Kimi i would like to see her now

she knocked on the door she ready to face the horror beyond the door

Kimi Finster : come in

Index : Kimi it's me Index

Kimi Finster : oh hi hey haven't i see you somewhere before

Index : it's me don't you remember ?

Kimi Finster : sorry i don't remember a thing

Doctor : her memory cells are gone whatever did this to her made sure to erase everything that she has been through and the people she ran into along the way

Index : the chinese dragon breath

Kimi Finster : um are you okay you look like you seen a ghost

Index : no i'm fine Kimi thank you for asking

Kimi Finster : funny but i swear i have seen you somewhere before

Index : i was on your doorstep

Kimi Finster : right

Index started to cry unitl Kimi started laughing at Index she didn't know that she was faking the whole memory loss thing

Kimi Fintser : ha ha you fell for it

Index : what ?

Kimi Finster : your face made my entire day

Index : not funny Kimi

Kimi Finster : you reall thought i didn't remember anything thanks to my Envison Killer i still have my memories i just want to make you feel sorry for me and i did

Index : you are so dead

Kimi Finster : uh oh i'm screwed

Didi and Kira were coming to visit when they heard Index in the room smacking Kimi the smack was so loud that the boy that Angelica was reading the book with heard the smack as well the Didi and Kira came into the room they saw the Index 's hand print on Kimi's cheek

Index : i will never forgive for that

Kimi Finster : that girl is crazy

Kira : Kimi are you sure about this ?

Kimi Finster : i know what i'm doing

Doctor : but you really don't remember anything i told you everything that the other two told me

Kimi Finster : i see and i wanted to make her feel better about herself i know this sound weird but i feel like she is my guardian angel

Didi : i'm glad to see her okay

Kira : i hope you get better soon

Chcukie was walking around reading the newspaper Stiyl was inside this building there was Aleister Crowley inside a large tube

Aleisiter Crowley : you really let Index go

Stiyl Magnus : yes i did it

Aleister Crowley : she can finally be free and you know why you taken away from england

Stiyl Magnus : deep blood's whereabouts i know

Aleister Crowley : we found Deep Blood along with this girl who is a vampire Killer but there's just one problem

Stiyl Magnus : this town

Aleister Crowley : this town is huge so Deep Blood could use the surrounding to blend in

Stiyl Magnus : he can't hide forever

Aleister Crowley: that's you have to find him and eliminate him

Stiyl Magnus : find i'll do it but we don't know to what extent Deep Blood's power could be

Alesiter Crowley : the only thing possible is his ability to make thing into his reality

Stiyl Magnus : i will watch out for his tricks

with that said Stiyl has a new mission to take out Deep Blood but he wasn't going to do this alone

End Of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Misawa High School appears

the scene opens it in this farm like place it was crimson red and there was people frozen solid and Himegami Aisa was standing in the middle watching everything that happened

Himegami Aisa : i can't live like this amymore i need to escape

Kimi had her into twin pony tails with two pink rubberbands she was wearing her a white t shirt with a pink shirt light blue pants and brown shoes she was keeping her memory a secret from Index

Kimi Finster : i need something to eat

Index : did you eat at all ?

Kimi Finster : after meeting you nope

Index : let's go to the Java Lava

Kimi Finster : no

Index : we're going

Kimi Finster : okay fine

at the Java Lava Chas and Betty were behind the counter Chas was making coffee using his coffee maker this time i didn't make a mess Susie and the others where already there

Index : you work here

Kimi Finster : yes along with my brother chuckie

Chas : Kimi i need you to go get some beans

Kimi Finster : um why do you need beans ?

Chas : because betty is helping me make coffee

Kimi Finster : why don't you sit right there with Tommy and the others

Index : okay

Angelica : hey guys did you hear about the new High School that just arrived

Lil : no

Angelica : well the high school looks like a perfect place for me to master my skills

Susie : she means try to go with every boy she see

Angelica : i heard that

Phil : when we leave middle school i'm going there

Angelica : yeah right

Randy : hi Index

Index : hi randy how is everything

Randy : fine just fine

Susie : oh yeah Index you have to hear me sing sometime

Index : do you sound good

Susie : of course i sound like my mom

Kimi came back and she saw Himegami sleep on the table so she decided to wake her up but when she walked over to her she was already awake

Kimi Finster : are you okay ?

Himegami : i over ate

Kimi Finster : don't worry i can carry you to your home

Himegami : okay thank you

so she place her on her shoulders and carried her awau Stu was arguing with Didi about Dil having a girlfriend

Stu : dil said he doesn't want to have a girlfriend

Didi : he needs one so that he can learn how to feel wanted and needed

Stu : all men want to have their freedom

two guys showed up and they asked Drew if he saw Himegami

Drew : i don't know who that is sorry

Tommy : something is not right here

Lil : those guys were searching for something other than food

Phil : should we follow them ?

Kimi and Himegami finally made it to her house and the house was medium sized fit for one person

Kimi Finster : you live here ?

Himegami : yes

just then she remembered she had a cat that she carries around Index found her in a box in front of the store

Index : i wonder if this cat belong to Himegami ?

just then she felt some kind of strange magic she left Kimi to go investigate telling Kimi to " go home without her "

Kimi Finster : Index should be careful

everything around Kimi was gray and Stiyl Magnus appeared behind here

Stiyl Magnus : long time so see Kimi

Kimi Finster : Stiyl Magnus what are you doing here ?

Stiyl Magnus : i came by just to make for lost time so here i go

he pulled out his magic card and there was fire coming from the card he tossed it at her Kimi used her right hand to block the attack

Kimi Finster : i still got it

Stiyl Magnus : good to see that you're still you now look i need you help with something

Kimi Finster : and that is ?

Stiyl Magnus : there is a school called Misawa high school it is here in this area

Kimi Finster : i seen that school before when me and Kira go shopping everyday

Stiyl Magnus : good because Deep Blood is being held prisoner there

Kimi Finster : by who ?

Stiyl Magnus : by Aureolus Izzard

Kimi Finster : we have to save Deep Blood then

Stiyl Magnus : hold on you're buying this

Kimi Finster : great he's on to me and he will find out about my memory loss well if this is the warm welcome that i gained then you are a bigger jerk than i thought

Stiyl Magnus : i should warn you Izzard has the ability to make anything his reality

Kimi Finster : and ?

Stiyl Magnus : you should be careful also Himegami can kill Vampires with her Deep Blood

Kimi Finster : sure

Stiyl Magnus : and i need your help in saving Deep Blood

Kimi Finster : after what you put me through no thanks

Stiyl Magnus : if you don't help then i will take Index away from you

Kimi Finster : fine but i have to stop at the house becausei have to change clothes

Stiyl Magnus : okay

Kimi and Stiyl leave and head toward the house Kira was upset that Kimi was putting her life on the line to save a church girl Kimi knocked on the door and Chas answered it

Chas : oh it's you

Stiyl Magnus : don't test me

Kimi went upstairs and she grabbed her Orange shirt with the number one on the front and back with yellow green dark blue pants with a brown belt and her pink shoes with white she also changed her hair back into her normal hairstyle

Stiyl Magnus : you ready ?

Kimi Finster : i'm ready

Index : i'm back

Kimi Finster : i know you got that cat with you

Index : no i don't

Cat : meow

Kimi Finster : alright give me the cat

Index : never i am going to protect him and give him all my love

Kimi Finster : why don't you do that somewhere other than here ?

Index : nope

Kimi Finster : fine he can stay but when i come back you and him are going to sleep outside

Index : with my blessing toward this cat you are safe

Kimi Finster : you lucky i don't use my envsion killer to destroy your magic clothes again

Index : i think you better leave

Kimi Finster : Stiyl what did i tell about making the house ugly

Stiyl Magnus : this is for protection

Kimi Finster : sure Stiyl let's go

they head leave the house and head out Kimi stops and looks at the school that Stiyl metion

Kimi Finster : so this is the place huh ?

Stiyl Magnus : yes the place is filled with magic corruption also anything that you feel can become reality

Kimi Finster : no way

Stiyl Magnus : lost for words look keep an eye out for Deep Blood as well

Kimi Finster : i know her she was at the Java lava earlier

inside the people were doing there own thing until Kimi saw a knight in shining armor hurt

Kimi Finster : what happened to him ?

Stiyl Magnus : he was killed in battle

Kimi Finster : okay let's move on

they watched the lifeless body and then they went in further into to find Himegami

End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : School of False Reality

Kimi and Stiyl were inside the school looking at Corpse of a Former Knight who was killed in battle the other students didn't notice the body the were busy doing there own thing

Kimi Finster : a corpse you say

Stiyl Magnus : yes he was a knight of this roman catholic church from the looks of this scene all of them were wiped out

Kimi Finster : how did he die ?

Stiyl Magnus : the school is a battle zone and death is the only thing that occurs here in this school

Kimi Finster : shouldn't the students be concerned by the dead corpse out here ?

a girl walks right in front of them and she steps on the blood of the Knight

Kimi Finster : she walked right through the blood like it was nothing

Stiyl Magnus :the students here are double sided like this coin for example we are in the same place as them put a boudary force separates us from them we can't interact with the students here .

Kimi Finster : maybe if i use my envison killer

Stiyl Magnus : don't waster your time

Kimi Finster : why not

Stiyl Magnus : there is another way to bring this force down and your hand won't be able to take it down this death is another reason the school should be shut down for good

Stiyl and Kimi both walk up the steps going up to the second floor

Kimi Finstter : so why are we taking the steps ?

Stiyl Magnus : to get the element of the surprise on them that's why

Kimi Finster : sure

Stiyl Magnus : now what are you doing ?

Kimi Finster : calling Angelica just to annoy her

she dialed Angelica's number she had to wait 5 seconds before Angelica answered

Angelica : hello

Kimi Finster : hi Angelica

Angelica : Kimi why are you calling my phone ?

Kimi Finster : just to annoy you

Angelica : what are you the annoying Kimi now ?

Kimi Finster : yeah right

Angelica : i'm missing my favorite show right now so hang up before i come over there with my baseball bat

Kimi Finster : see you when i leave Misawa High School

Angelica : the next time she's call i will leave a dirty message

Kira: that was Kimi wasn't it ?

Angelica : yes

Didi : where did she say she was ?

Angelica : Misawa High School

Phil : that's so not fair i wanted to go there with Betty

Stiyl Magnus : you seem really calm about this were in enemy lines and you decide to call one of your friends to annoy them if you die you die alone just don't take me with you

Kimi Finster : you're jealous

Stiyl Magnus : don't be foolish i just have a deep connection with her that's all

Kimi Finster : keep telling yourself that

Stiyl Magnus : think it about for a minute she has been suffering storing memories away you're not the first one to encounter this people before you had this very same problem with Index a lot of people have tried to be the protector

Kim Finster : i wasn't the one made her life miserable or the person she wants to see right now she is erased from my mind

Stiyl and Kimi made it to the first level all the students were busy doing there own thing so Stiyl and Kimi were non existent to them the entered the small lunch area

Stiyl Magnus : not bad i had higher expectations for this place

Kimi Finster : this place is boring there is now action going on making this story move at a slow pace

the three girls along with the other students were looking directly at Kimi like she doesn't belong here

Stiyl Magnus : well how does it feel ?

Kimi Finster : how does what feel ?

Stiyl Magnus : don't panic they can't harm us

Male Student : the light entering the 5 day

Female Student : a new level of guilt is born

Female Students in Unison : darkness is the new light

All Students : getting rid of extras is needed

Stiyl Magnus : we finally triggered something

Kimi Finster : we did what ?

Stiyl Magnus : some how they caught on to us

five students stood up as they continued the chant forming a blue circle on thier forehead soon everybody else had one Kimi was looking in sheer terror the blue circle was transformed into a blue orb which left the students body

Stiyl Magnus : okay Kimi it's your time to shine

he takes off running leaving Kimi with the other students

Kimi Finster : how are you just gonna leave me with this weirdos great he chooses to ditch me to save his life

all of the students were ready to attack her and she took off running catching up to Stiyl

Stiyl Magnus : why the hell are you runnning you could have easliy deflected all of those but you decided to retreat from battle ?

Kimi Finster : first of all shut the hell up about me and two there is more of them i can't handle that

Stiyl Magnus : we need a Gergorian Chant

Kimi Finster : can you fill me in and tell me what a Gergorian Chant is

Stiyl Magnus : it is a chant for a spell that needs 45o voices together at one time

Kimi Finster : can they really harm us that way ?

Stiyl Magnus : they can but they have to be in sync with each other we have to find the source and shut it down

they come back downstairs and the blue spheres cut them off form escaping and on top of the stair case

Stiyl Magnus : i have one trick up my sleeve

Kimi Finster : then uses it then

Stiyl Magnus : okay

Kimi Finster : that's not what i meant

she falls down the stairs but she is okay she turns around looking angry at Stiyl

Kimi Finster : Stiyl when i get my hands on you i swear

Stiyl magnus : sorry every man for himself

Kimi Finster : i'm girl you idiot

she runs down the next couple of stairs trying to outrun the blue spheres when one of the students stop her

Kimi Finster : okay move it because i don't want to die

Female Student : your action will not be allowed her

Kimi Finster : great this is not how i wanted to spend my evening

the female student started having cuts on her face and the rest of her body

Kimi Finster : you doing damage to your own body stop right now please

after she said the last three word of the chant she was about to collapse until Kimi caught her and she was dragged down as well the blue spheres came together to form a ball and was ready to attack Kimi and the girl but the attack didn't happen the sphere were frozen and slowly they had fell toward the school floor

Kimi Finster : okay what is going in this school ?

Just then Himegami Aisa appeared behind Kimi it was her that stopped the attack to spare Kimi's life Stiyl was using his fire to burn down the force field

Stiyl Magnus : this guy has a sick sense of humor using the student against their will

Aureolus : clever i never thought you of all people would figure it out so where is your partner in crime

Stiyl Magnus : you don't know what you're dealing with this girl is stronger than you think enough small talk tell me why you dragged me in

Himegami Aisa : this girl will be healed with a medical spell

Kimi Finster : I hope you know what you're doing

Himegami Aisa : i do and i also need you help in doing this

Kimi Finster : sure i'll help she united the ribbon on her and Kimi had to cover her eyes due to the sight

Kimi Finster : not cool

Himegami Aisa : don't worry

Index was in the living room with Randy and Lucy watching tv with Angelica the cat was sitting on top of her head she was thiking back to when Kimi had called there and Angelica answered

Angelica : i hate to break this to you but Superthing is dead Chuckie killed him

Kimi Finster : he did what ?

Chuckie : it was an accident i swear

Kimi Finster : after i'm done Helping Stiyl Magnus Chuckie is so dead

Index: something is very wrong Kimi wouldn't leave me behnid like this i have to find her

she leaves the house with the cat and notices the ruin cars that Stiyl Magnus placed for protection before him Kimi left Himegmai was done with the treatment

Kimi Finster : not bad

Himegami Aisa : thank you for your help

Kimi Finster : no problem but what about you

Himegami Aisa : i want you to free me from this place

Aurelous : why hello there

Kimi Finster : is this the guy that Stiyl was after

Auerllous : your the only thing that is stopping me from reach my goal and i'm closer than you think

Kimi Finster : how did you do that ?

Auerlous : magic

Kimi Finster : damn you and your plans

Auerlous : you step no further and you punch nothing but air

Kimi Finster : say what ?

he managed to step back and her fist was curved this shocked her but she tried again he took 2 steps back without moving

Kimi Finster : enough with the trick and fight like a man

Auerlous : now it's about time we finish this

Himegami Aisa : don't do this he has done nothing wrong

Kimi Finster : have you lost it ?

Himegami Aisa : this girl doesn't know what she has got herself into

Kimi Finster : she must be stronger than Angelica hell even stronger than my own brother Chuckie

Himegami Aisa : tell me what is your true motive do you plan to take the life of somebody that you don't know if that's the case then i don't want any part in your plan

Auerlous : don't worry i will spare your life but you will forget everything you saw here

the scene shifts to outside the school where Index is holding her cat standing outside the buliding sensing a strong force of magic

Index : i need to save KImi from this place or else something bad will happen

Kimi Finster : how did we end up outside

Stiyl Magnus : i don't know but i have this feeling i was on some sort of mission you understand

Kimi Finster : yeah i understand fully

Stiyl Magnus : i will remember what it is sooner or later

Kimi Finster : right

she placed left hand on her head and everything that happened to her while she was in the school was coming back to her

Kimi Finster : that's it

she looks over at the school worried about Index she stands up telling Stiyl that she has a new trick up her sleeve

Stiyl Magnus : home remedy is not really your thing

Kimi Finster : trust me all you have do is close your eyes and make the loser sign with your left hand

Stiyl Magnus : fine

he closed his eyes and formed the loser sign with his left hand that's when Kimi used this time to get her revenge

Kimi Finster : this is for leaving behind so that you can runaway

she did a side step and she did a upper cut punch on him knocking him down toward the ground index was inside feeling the force field keeping outsiders away

Auerlous : hello index

Index : who ever you are show your face

Auerlous : did you forget about me already that really hurts well for now you don't know which is a good thing now go to sleep

after he said the words she collapsed onto the floor and the cat broke free from her Kimi and Stiyl were on the other side of the street when they saw the knight of the church outside on gaurd lifiting there swords toward the sky causing the sky to turn red with lightining changing the positon of the school destroying windows and then coming back together in place she heard the cat that Index had with her robe she was now inside the school Auerlous enters the room carrying the index and Himegami watches from outside the room he stops and looks at index in her arms and Himegami continues to watch from outside the room as he continues to look at Index

End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Birth Of The Reptar King

Warning Kimi has a Out of Character Moment

Kimi and Stiyl Magnus were walking down the hallway trying to find Auerlous while saving Index and Himegami Didi , Lucy , Betty , Charlotte and Kira were in the car worried about Kimi

Kira : if anything happens to my Kimi i swear i will bite someone's head off

Lucy : let me know when so i can get out of the way

Didi : it will not come to that

Kimi : so are you sure he's hiding out here ?

Stiyl Magnus : i know for a fact that he is somewhere close by hold on a minute

Kimi: what is it now ?

Stiyl Magnus : why didn't i see this before Auerlous has been hiding his face in the shadows for three years he doesn't know any new information

Kimi : right

Auerlous : faith and prayers are the only thing that matters in this place we have to punish those who go against the church doing the right thing takes a lot Himegami i need you to change Index into vampire for me so that she can live in peace

Himegami : why transform her into a vampire ?

Auerlous : to save her from all the pain and suffering

Himegami : i wiil not do this to her

Kimi : Hinegamei get away from him

she sees Index laying on the table and tries to jump in but Stiyl stops her from doing so

Stiyl Magnus : Auerlous you have ran out of time

Auerlous : is that so well then i will have no choice but to kill you right where you stand

Stiyl Magnus : i would have done the same but what you do now will be all for nothing

Auerlous : you don't know anything about me i will succeed you see she looks up to me as a role model her gaurdian angel sent from above so it is my duty to do what i think is right

Kimi : so he knows about Index too

Charlotte : this place gives me the creeps

Lucy : once we get Kimi out of here we can leave

Kira : let's do this

Didi : um Kira what do you have in your hands?

Kira :AK-47

Betty : why do you need guns for ?

Kira : in case i have to shoot someone's brain out

Charlotte : i still think we should have left her at home

Stiyl Magnus : see Auerlous was Index 's former partner

Kimi : what ?

Stiyl Magnus : right now you have that title the year before it was me and the year before that it was him

Auerlous : her well being is at state so why don't you step aside and let us handle this

Stiyl Magnus : your pride will be the cause of your failure and turning her into a vampire won't help either

Kimi : so he has using guinea pigs all along to kill off other people in the area using Himegamei for sick game that makes want to punch him right in the gut

Auerlous : she needs me to be there for her she wanted to live and still have her freedom

Stiyl Magnus : so everything i said has not changed your view of index yet well then Kimi why don't you take over as her parner then tell this fool about her change when she met you

Kimi : Auerlous you have no idea what you're dealing with

Kira : i hear Kimi

Betty : were close by

Didi : just hope that we're not too late

Auerlous : what are you trying to say ?

Stiyl Magnus : what Kimi is saying is that she already what you or me were unable to do for her but by judging you couldn't have seen that coming leaving the church behind and hiding

Auerlous : there is no way that this girl saved Index she is not a sorcerer what could she have that can save index

Stiyl Magnus :she has a power called Envison Killer which can negate magic

Auerlous : if you speak the truth then

Stiyl Magnus : everything up until now was for nothing but you shouldn't be worried Index is happy and care free with Kimi Finster

Auerlous : all this time spent hiding in the shadows i could have saved her

Index started to call Kimi 's name in her sleep Kimi told her that she was there to save her Auerlous was about get angry

Index : i'm hungry i want a B.K Whopper

Kimi : um Index

Stiyl Magnus : just in time

Kimi started to laugh as well along with Stiyl until Auerlous started to laugh but his laugh was filled with evil Didi and the others finally arrived

Kimi : mom what are you doing here

Kira : to make sure that nothing bad happens to you

Betty : so you're the one who attack Kimi just wait until i get my hands on you when this is over

Didi : and you must the one who has Index Prisoner

Auerlous : you will lie down on the floor like a rock

Kimi and Stiyl both fell to the floor hard

Auerlous : you pushed me over the edge

Didi : let Kimi go this insistent

he pulled out a needle and he stuck himself in the neck with the needle dropping the needle he was ready to end it but Himegami stepped in

Himegami : don't do this Auerlous

Kimi : Himegami don't

Himegami : i understand everything

Kimi : he 's going to kill you move

Himegami : spare Kimi's life

he pulled out a needle and was ready to stick himself in the neck .

Kimi : he's only using you

Himegami : me and you can be happy together

Kimi bite her thumb at the same time he stuck the needle in his neck telling her to die and Himegami was falling toward the floor she was having flashbacks of her past life and shadow figures of different people appeared to come after her her mother was crying telling her she's sorry she turned into a shadow and vanished into thin air along with the others she was standing in a field full of flowers with Auerlous accepting her .

Auerlous : her wish was granted

Himegami was still alive due to Kimi negating his attack this only made her even more angry

Kimi : shut the hell up with your madness you already lost and yet you continue to fight well before we settle this i wil show you the true power of Envison Killer to erase all the pain you caused

she placed Himegami on the floor and she was ready to take him on he went into his pocket and pulled out another needle

Kimi : get ready to lose

Auerlous : you will choke to death

Kimi was now choking she struggled to use her left hand to cancel she did manage

Auerlous : you will be shocked

lighting was coming toward her so she used her left hand to block the attack Kira watched Kimi put up a fight against him a car was above her ready to crush her she used her left hand to make the car disappear

Kimi : perfect

Auerlous : you negated all of my attacks but there is one attack you can negate

he stuck himself with the needle and a gun was in his hand filled with magical bullets that could kill her at any moment

Kimi : this will not end well

Kira : he is not going to take Kimi's life away

he pointed the gun at her and the bullet left the gun going right by her head destroying the wall behind her

Kimi : are you crazy or what ?

Auerlous : what's wrong lost for words ?

Kimi : at this point yes

he had mulitpe guns in both of his hands shooting bullets at her at will pushing her back next to Himegami

Kimi : i should be dead by now

Auerlous : we still have unfinished business

Kimi : he's holding back

Auerlous : why don't end this right here

Stiyl Magnus : it's about time you step your game up

Auerlous : my power is the strongest nobody can keep up

Stiyl Magnus : then why didn't you use that on index and the vampire project you could just said the words yourself

he place Stiyl in the air and remove the skin from his body Kimi almost want to vomit at the sight of him but she realized that he was mocking him

Kimi : he can't do it because he doesn't have to power

Auerlous : i will kill you with a sword

Kimi : he needed other to do what he couldn't do himself

Auerlous : your left hand is the problem

Kimi : i understand everything now

Auerlous : removing your left arm will result in your defeat

Kimi : i can use his power against him

Auerlous : now remove her left arm from her body

the sword was spinning extremley fast at her and her arm left arm was removed blood was gushing out some of the blood was on her clothes as well

Kira : oh my god Kimi

Didi: what have you done ?

Auerlous started to laugh thinking he has won until Kimi started to laugh with a bizarre twist

Auerlous : is she is really capable of this ?

she started to walk toward slowly Auerlous was starting to get nervous by this so he tried to use his sword attack on her she negated the attack without touching it he used mutlipe swords and they were negated as well he summonded 5 large blades to slice her and that plan failed .

Auerlous : this can't be she is deflecting everything i throw at her

Beserker Kimi : you thought you were the only one that can change reality tell me are you afraid yet

the needles he had fell out of his pocket he was gathering them up when Kimi was standing over him .

Beserker Kimi : you needs those needles to focus no using you power

Auerlous : no

Beserker Kimi : come i'm waiting for you to say the word

Auerlous : stay away from me you psychopath

he started running toward the table to hide he was wondering why his power was falling then he told himself to stop questioning he looked up to see Styil hold index in his arms and smile at him

Auerlous : no i have the powert to fight back they will not win

Beserker Kimi : it's over Auerlous

he turned around to see her close to him

Beserker Kimi : i know what's really going on here

Auerlous : i'm going to die

Beserker Kimi : you have fear written all over you and now you will be Reptar's Dinner

a Green Reptar head was in the place of Kimi's left arm the roar was load Auerlous was screaming as the head was going to kill him instead the scene cuts to Index walking down street looking annoyed the female the doctor before was telling her that her arm was reattached to her with the help of Lucy

Female Doctor : is there a boy you trying to catch the eye off ?

Kimi : no you really think that i cut off my own arm so that i can look in s boy's face

Female Doctor : i see you're not like other girls

Kimi : this really sucks and the female doctor is dumb

Stiyl Magnus enters the room with a fruit basket for Kimi Tommy and the others were there with him as well

Stiyl Magnus : don't get the wrong idea here i'm not here to become your friend but i thought i should stop by and check on you

Didi : hey show some consideration she lost her left arm trying to save Index and Himegami

Kimi : right

Stiyl Magnus : what's wrong kimi

Kimi : nothing much

Stiyl Magnus : the Reptat 's head

Beserker Kimi is shown with the Reptar's head biting the head of Auerlous as he was screaming in horror

Stiyl Magnus : that was the true form of Envison Killer you made your power push past it's limit

Kimi : so what happened to him ?

Stiyl Magnus : one he doesn't remember anything and he can't use magic anymore i didn't want his death on my mind so i changed the way he looks and i let him run loose it was tricky to do that without the knight watching

Kimi : okay

Stiyl Magnus : the school was shut down i was going to tell you thank you but that would be too right of me

Kimi : you do have to give me credit i faked the whole thing so that i can could get a reaction from him

Stiyl Magnus : you were in a state of shock you did what you think was right

Kimi : of course i did

Stiyl Magnus : time for me to go

Index entered the room after Stiyl left Savannah , Samanatha , Brianna , Olivia and Racheal were there along with Himegami

Index: i know what you up to last night you almost died trying to save Himegami

Kimi : yeah and

Himegami : hello Kimi

Kimi : hi

Racheal : man i wish i was there to see you in action

Savannah : Angelica is so going to be pissed when i tell her

Samanatha : don't Savannnah

Brianna : we wiill come after you

Olivia : you have true heart of bravery

Himegami: thanks to you i have turned over a new leave

Kimi : and index

Index : yes

Kimi : did you leave you cat at home ?

Index : nope

Kimi : figures

the cat leaped out of Index's clothes and the cat was making a mess all over the place Himegamei couldn't help but smile at Kimi blaming her terrible luck as always

End Of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The Clones of Lil Deville

The Scene opens up at nightime where a guy is seen running into a pharmacy trying to get his stuff when a guy wearing a black shirt was walking down mining his own business across from him was a clone with a sniper gun watching him walk down the street it was a clone of Lil Deville .

Lil Devillie 500032 : target is in sight adjust lens to 40 degrees strong wind current adjusting lens to 5o degrees target's name is accelerator die you son of a bitch .

she fired mulitple bullets at him hoping that he would die however the bullets backfired and Lil Devillie 5000032 was blown away on impact she had blood her left cheek and her clothes while holding her right arm she tried to escape by running down the stairs she stopped to see Accelerator standing in the alley way .

Accelerator : this will be fun

Kimi Finster is walking down the street with Kira going food shopping again because Chas and Chuckie are eating up everything so Kira can't keep or leftovers because of it .

Kimi Finster : so far i can't explain how i managed to stay alive desprite all the stuff everything that happened to me so far it can't get any worse .

she looked into her pocket and her pockets were empty due to her not receiving her weekly allowance so she walked past the vending machine into the store Betty and Lil were there shopping as well .

Kimi Finster : Lil what are you doing here ?

Lil : me and betty shop here all the time .

Betty : Kira you shop here too ?

Kira : Betty don't play dumb because you saw me here last week .

Betty : yeah well i didn't know that was you heh heh .

Kira swears underneath her breath Kimi and Lil start to talk about what was happening the last couple of days .

Kimi Finster : so far i meet this girl laying on my doorstep had to fight against Stiyl Magnus ,been in the hospital ,i have amnesia so i can't remember anything and i had my arm cut off by this green haired maniac

Lil : how did you get your arm cut off ?

Kimi Finster : trust me you don't want to know .

Lil : come on tell me .

Kimi Finster : okay fine

she whispered in ear extactly what happened to her during the fight with Auerlous and Lil gasped at this .

Lil : so you went into beast mode and chewed a guy's head off that's awesome i wish i was there for that .

Kimi Finster : take my word for it you don't .

Betty : Kimi is right .

Phil : hey what's the hold up ?

Betty : hold your horse we'll be right there

Lil : he is annoying but i have to put up with him

Betty and Lil leave with their shopping kart Kira and Kimi continued shopping meanwhile Angelica was looking over the latest fashion trends while Susie was studying for her math test

Susie : 4 x4

Angelica : hold on i'm busy

Susie : don't you take math seriously ?

Angelica : i do but looking good is my second priority behind trying to better than you at everything .

Susie : oh brother somethings never change

when Kira and Kimi were done shopping they were headed out the door going towards the car one of Lil's clone was sitting on top of the car posing like she was in a photoshoot

Kimi Finster : get off my moms car

Lil Devillie 4000054 : no this is my way of expressing myself .

Kira Finster : you can express yourself with my katana shoved up your ass .

Kimi Finster : don't mom remember you're temper is unbearable .

Kira Finster : i don't care .

Lil : hey girls who looks like me get down from there before you end up hurting yourself .

LIl Devillie 4000054 : not going to happen .

Lil : wait i have a better idea why don't you and me spend time together so we can make up .

Lil Devillie 4000054: what about you shopping agenda ?

Lil : we already got that covered .

Lil pulls her clone off the car and they slowly walk away telling Kimi that they should get home before the sun goes down .

Kimi Finster : okay what just happened ?

Kira Finster : beats me

Kimi and Kira both entered the car with the stuff that they brought in bags Kira turned on the car with her car key and they were no leaving the sun was setting .

Kimi Finster : well that was interesting .

Kira Finster : she lucky i didn't use force

Kira and Kimi finally made it home only to see Chas and Chuckie egging each other and it wasn't even halloween .

Kira Finster : hey dumb and dumber you can stop now .

Kimi was going to take the stuff out of the car when she saw LIl's clone again standing in the drive way between the garage and the car .

Kimi Finster : what are you doing sneaking up on me like that ?

LIl Devillie 500032 : because i'm bored .

Kimi Finster : wait a minute you're not the one i talked to this morning .

Lil Devillie 500032 : so do you any pringles ?

Kimi Finster : no i don't sorry .

Lil Devillie 500032 : i'm off i have this whole capture a bad guy before midnight thing .

Kimi Finster : okay

Index and Himegami were inside playing connect four Index was having a hard time trying to beat Himegami she had four in a row five times before quitting .

Index : this game is whack i'm going to watch tv .

Lil was sitting on the bench when Kimi taking out the trash Kimi siad hi to Lil .

Kimi Finster : are you trying to stay out past curfew ?

Lil : yes because i'm looking for somebody .

Kimi Finster : so do you need help in finding someone ?

Lil : nope

Kimi Finster : oh well then

there was a white cat sitting on the ground so she picked up the cat and she started to carry the cat in her arms

Kimi Finster : don't worry we will find you a home ,

Outside the animal Shelter Accelerator was standing behind Li's Clone with a bizarre expression Kimi Finster hugging the cat and telling cat goodbye Li'ls Clone was ready to fight him she was firing bullet at him but thew bullets were deflected she was sent flying toward the ground LIl Devillie's Clone was struggling to get up

Accelerator : i guess i have no choice bu to kill you tell me how long will you last

Kimi came out of the animal shelter to see him attack her so she had to take matter into her own hands and fight him instead of Lil 's clone .

End Of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Overwhelming Power

Kimi's POV : i bump into this girl named Lil Deville apparently me and her were best friends before my memory loss and i also met her clone all of this is confusing but i feel like there is something else going on .

the scene opens up with Lil Devillie 500032 running down the alley she almost trips so she has to take her shoes off to run faster Accelerator is walking slowly through the alley .

Accelerator : don't run away the party is just getting started

Lil Deville 500032 : you stay far away from me

she starts shooting at him but the bullets take no effect so he takes one of the bullets and flings it right back at her hitting her left shoulder falling toward the ground .

LIl Deville 500032 : damn you

Accelerator : tell me does my Redirection scare you ?

she tries to shoot him in the face with her gun and he redirects the bullet at her gun chipping the back piece away then she throws her gun at him Accelerator destroys the gun she gets to runaway from him he follows her around the corner .

Lil Deville 500032 : take this

a fireball is in her hand she tosses the fire ball at him hoping he would burn due to Accelerator 's redirection the fire ball is reflected back at her burning her on her right cheek .

Lil Deville 500032 : that really burns

Accelerator : now do you see that you're no match for me i am stronger than you so let's continue our little game .

he sticks his finger in her right shoulder causing her to scream in pain he explains further about his contact with her blood then he asks her if he could redirect her blood flow .

Accelerator : i want to answer the question right so that you can escape with your life in pieces

the scene shifts to Kimi walking out the supermarket with bags full of stuff for Kira she looks around for the second clone of Lil she looks down to see her braclet laying on the curve .

Kimi Finster : her braclet is here but there is no sign of her

she was about to head home however she draws her attention to this alley so she drops the bags ignoring the sound of cracking eggs crossing the street trying to investigate when she enters the alley the shoe of the first clone covered in blood then she looks foward to see her second shoe covered in blood along with the bullets laying on the ground.

Kimi Finster : creepy

when she continues to walk through the alley she saw dead corpse laying on the ground the body was covered in blood from head to toe the body turns out ot be Lil Deville 500032 beaten to death .

Kimi Finster : whatever happened here was really severe and whoever was here had the intention on killing her

the ambulance arrive taking the dead body into the ambulance Kimi sits there on the bench when Kira walks up to her wanting to know where did she find her body . So Kimi takes Kira to the spot where the body was she walks past her shoe so when they reach the spot that the body was it is not there anymore just the bullets .

Kimi Finster : is this somekind of joke ?

suddently she felt someone's life fading running toward the spot where the life is fading at there is another clone of lil taking the dead body away in a black bag .

Kimi Finster : you have got to be kidding another clone

Lil Deville 4000024 : i completeted my task of removing the body

Kimi Finster : just you wait until i get my hands on you

LIl Deville 4000024 : you should go home and forget everything that you say here

Kimi Finster : so what is in the bag ?

Lil Deville 4000024 : that is classified information

Kimi Finster : tell me or else

two more clone were also there helping with the operation cleanup Kim couldn't piece everything together more clones surrounded Kimi and Lil's fourth clone . Taking her away from the area

Kimi Finster : look i don't know what's going here but this is not right

Lil Deville 400024 : this is for the best that you leave right now

Kimi Finster : no i am not

Lil Deville 400024 : the clone in this bag is Lil Deville 500032 you see all of us are connected to the orginal so if one of us dies we all die in the process

Kimi Finster : so let me helpe all of you

Lil Deville 4000024 : no because you will only slow us down

Kimi Finster : well if that is what you think then i'm joining this operation

all of the clones and her leave the alley with the body bag leaving Kimi all alone in the alley .

Kimi Finster : you can't be serious

she was now leaving the alley meanhile Kira and Betty were in Didi's kitchen helping her make cookies so Tommy and Dil had to watch them for 35 minutes Angelica , Susie and Lil fell asleep on the couch

Index : hey answer the door morons !

Angelica : Index go home

Index : i want some cookies

Angelica : you don't want to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and Kamehameha you

Index : you wish

Angelica : all righr that does it

so Angelica charges her ki up then she transforms into a SSJ2 and she heads toward the door Index is still laying on the door mat so Angelica cupped her hands while drawing them to the side .

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : Ka

Index : wait i was only kidding about calling you Morons

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : Me

Index : don't do this to me

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : Ha

Index : well this is the end

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : Me

Index : good bye world

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : Ha !

so SSJ2 Angelica fires her large blue beam at Index blowing her away from her house sending her over to the finster's house Chas was watching tv when he heard Index smashing through the door so he came downstairs to see index with her burnt church clothes .

Index : that was terrible

Kimi was on the bus thinking about the clones of Lil the bus stops at the very first bus stop she quickly gets off then she walks toward The Pickle's house knocking on the door so Didi answers the door this time .

Didi : well hello Kimi

Kimi : hi Didi

Didi : is there something you need ?

Kimi : is lil here because i need to talk to her

Didi : in the living room

Kimi : hey Lil

Lil : hi Kimi what's up

Kimi : is those clones of yours they are doing this operation cleanup thing and they won't even let me help

Lil : and

Kimi : and one of your clones is already dead

Lil : all right you convinced me i'm coming with you to stop this operation

Lil and Kimi followed the electrical wave pattern Lil Deville 400024 was standing there looking up at the sky getting to start the all out attack the other sisters were also in place getting ready .

Kimi had entered the alley way while following the electric wave pattern and she was surrounded by multiple clones of her best friend Lil who had one of the clones in a black body bag .

End Of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Disaster Strikes

Kimi Finster : i thought that Lil Deville 400032 was murdered but now there are more clones of Lil walking around getting ready for operation cleanup now me and Lil have to stop this once and for all .

Susie : way to go Angelica you almost killed index

Angelica : hey she called me a moron

Susie : girlfriend that wasn't funny

Lucy : susie is right

Angelica : fine i won't do it again

Komoe : is anybody home

Angelica : yes Komoe why

Komoe : i wanted to show everbody the distortion of perception by using this box of cereal

Phil : look whatever magic you do we're not interested

Betty : so leave right now

Komoe : okay sheesh

Kimi and Lil were standing in front of the store trying to find her clones having no luck in finding them Lil and Kimi were about to leave when Lil heard Harold screaming out loud inside the store .

Harold : stay away from me you crazy girl

lil Deville 600067 : you must leave right now or else you will be captured alive

Haorld : i don't want to be captured alive

Lil Deville 600067 : you don't have a choice

Kimi Finster : let's grab her first

Lil Deville : with pleasure

she attempts to grab her but she fails due to her clone teleporting Kimi tries to grab her and she is kicked in the stomach by her Lil Deville 600067 pulls out her phone to contact the other clones of Lil to meet her at the battleground .

Kimi Finster : this sucks big time

Lil Deville : i know extactly what you mean

Kira and Chas were inside their car hiding when the army of clones approached the car breaking the car down piece by piece so Kira pulled out her samurai sword she went to work quickly trying to get them off of their car one of the clones was catching on so she grabbed the sword snapping it in half she punched Kira knocking her out Chas switched seats he pressed his foot on the gas he took off with kira in the back seat the clones continued their march toward the battlefield Nicole , Wally , Racheal , Olivia and Anita followed the robots to the battlefield as well the four girls were going to take matters into their own hands in stopping this war .

Kimi and Lil return only to see Nicole leading the way for the other four girls now Kimi had to stop the clones from operation cleanup while keeping the four girls alive and safe from the clones of Lil Deville Nicole , Wally , Racheal , Olivia and Anita managed to take town the army by using their tank firing a orange rocket also destroying the clone that was attacking Kimi Accelerator appears with a unpleasent look on his face .

End Of Chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Accelerator The Deadliest Man Alive

Kimi Finster : since Nicole and the other four girls decided to take on the clones by themselves i have to stop the clones and save them too before all of them have their final moments .

Lil Deville 60067 and the other clones were walking through the city everybody around them didn't pay them no mind the clones were finally at the battlefield .

Lil Deville 400032 : we are in position

Lil Deville 200045 : we will now commence with operation cleanup the time now is 8:45 pm

Index , Susie and Phil were hanging out trying to see who can find the most pine cones in the air Index won the first round , Susie won the second round the third round was a tie breaker , Phil won the fourth round .

Index : this is fun

Phil : too bad Lil had to miss out

Susie : so what ever happened to Kimi anyway ?

Index : beats me

Aisa : so what is the purpose of this

Phil : well this is a game

Index : and it's fun too

Komoe : picking up Pine Cones is not what i consider fun

Lil Deville : i have a bad feeling about this

Kimi Finster : meaning what ?

Lil Deville : that guy that is doing all the killing is trying to make me pay for something

Kimi Finster : a good hearted person shouldn't suffer for something from the past

Lil Deville : i wish i could take it back

Kimi Finster : how about you let me handle this

Accelerator : it's about time you showed up

Lil Deville 20045: you are wanted as the Deadliest Man Alive

Wally Ramone : there he is

Nicole Boscarelli : once we take care of the clones he's next

Racheal Ann Wyatt : wait Nicole

Accelerator : you really think that you can overpower me

Lil Deville 10032 : we know we can together as one you don't stand a chance

Accelerator : is that so well then

Lil Deville 400032 : it is almost time for the battle

Accelerator : you just signed your death warrant my lust for power keeps me moving everyday

Lil Deville 200045 : you're in way over head

Accelerator : okay i'll entertain you but i should warn you i won't be holding back

Lil Deville 200045 : let's go

Nicole Boscarelli : not without us

Kimi is running hoping that she can make it in time Lil was home giving howard a back massage while phil was giving betty a foot massage the battle .Lil deville 20045 leaped in the air transforming into a concussive ball she was rolling foward at intense speeds toward him the damage didn't effect him at all .

Accelerator : this is a waste of time

he grabs her by the neck throwing her against a large crate Wally and Racheal tried to help only to be blown away by strong winds from Accelerator he was about to attack again when Kimi stopped him from doing so .

Kimi Finster : not another step

Accelerator : you think that you can stop me from killing to ?

Wally Ramone : get away from him he's dangerous

Kimi Finster : why don't you turn and fight me instead

Accelerator : you just entered hell and there is no way out

he steps on the ground causing a piece of rock explode next to the radio tower behind her that didn't distract her from facing Accelerator .

Accelerator : you have guts i'll give you that

Kimi was walking slowly toward him the clones were looking at her wondering why she was putting her life on the line for them the four girls were joined her it was now going to be a four on one .

Kimi Finster : you should go this could get messy

Nicole Boscarelli : we will not let you get away with this

Olivia : so you want to take us on ?

Accelerator : well then i guess i have no choice but to fight so that i can satisfy my lust for battle

Olivia : we won't hold back either

Anita : watch and learn

Accelerator : this area is where you will perish

Kimi tries to punch him but he steps on the ground pushing her away she struggles to get up Anita tries to hit him and he smacks her in the back of the head Nicole tries and he grabs her by the leg slamming her to the ground Accelerator Dashes across to punch wally in her chest coughing up blood and Racheal is slashed across her cheek by him . He uses metal pipes using them on her so she has to dodge in order to keep from being hit in the head .

Kimi Finster : this guy is insane

she looks up to see multiple pipes she tries to dodge but the pipes almost crush her her clothes were covered in dirt marks .

Accelerator : see what i mean so why don't you just lay down accept your fate and die

Anita : never

Accelerator : it's about time we settle this

Kimi smacks his hand way with her envison killer there was a moment of slience between them until Accelerator broke the slience .

Accelerator : i see you can negate my attacks then let's see how far you will go with that ability of yours

he was lifting up crates that were heavier than he was using them to at will to crush her and the others who were in the way .

Olivia : how can we stop him ?

Accelerator : you can't stop me

Wally Ramone : we are so dead

Accelerator : how about i show you my true power

Racheal Ann Wyatt : i don't like the sound of that

he triggers a large explosion just before the girls could escape everything was on fire Accelerator was laughing in the background as the fire's radius increased forcing the metal to drop on Kimi her clothes were covered in smoke and Accelerator looks down at her smirking .

End Of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Accelerator Vs Kimi

Kimi Finster : so if this guy thinks that he is stronger he is sadly mistaken my envison killer will show him the error of his ways i wll not die no matter how bad he hurts me .

Accelerator : you stopped my attack with one single touch you will pay dearly with your life

the fight between them continues she manages to survive the explosion some how she is laying on the ground trying to stop the pain Accelerator walks up to her unamused by this .

Accelerator : this is boring as hell i was lucky considering that i was in the middle don't worry you're lucky too after all

Kimi Finster : you're a sick Bastard

Nicole Boscarelli : only if Chongo was here Racheal Ann Wyatt : who's Chongo ?

Olivia : i have no idea

Accelerator : you will never defeat me so you might as well accept for fate and die you see my power can stop your body functions from working

Kimi Finster : oh yeah prove it

Accelerator : okay then but you asked for it

he dashes toward her and she dashes toward him using a uppercut punch on his chin he falls toward the ground hard Kimi looks at her hand in shock .

Accelerator : not bad you did a little bit of damage but let's see you survive round two

he dashes toward her again this time she moves out of the way to punch him hard enough her envision killer was working she repeatedly punches him accelerator leaps up in the air to prevent the final blow from occuring .

Accelerator : damn that bitch she is no match for me

Kimi Finster : you don't seem to put up much of a fight

Accelerator : now you really pissed me off

he steps on the railing to throw Kimi off but that only gave her the cutting edge she needs to fight him Nicole , Wally , Racheal , Anita and Olivia were cheering her on she punched him again .

Kimi Finster : give up yet

Accelerator : not yet

Kimi Finster : those clones of Lil were the reason Lil wanted to end the madness but you don't see that way

Accelerator : those clones did what they were suppose to do they gave me a purpose for fighting

he suddently entered his beserker phase he was forming a electrical current around his head so Kimi had to step back until he fired the electrical beam at her that almost killed her in the process .

Accelerator : you see you are no match for me now it's about time i settle the score don't you agree

LIl Deville : don't you dar lay a finger on her

Kimi Finster : Lil

Wally Ramone : don't do this he's too powerful

Accelerator : you should take your friend's advice here and go home

Kimi Finster : this is my fight if you join he will kill you too

Lil Deville : sorry but i can't let you do this alone

Kimi Finster : huh ?

LIl Deville :i was the one who started this and now i am the one who is going to finish this

Kimi Finster : think about what you're abou to do

Lil Deville : it's too late for that

Accelerator : this one is for you

Lil Deville : this is not going to end well

his electric ball was growing stronger with each passing minute Lil looks over to see one of her clones knocked out .

LIl Deville : you need to get up because you are the only one that can stop this nightmare

LIl Deville 20045 : sure i'll help you end this nightmare

Lil Deville : let's shut down the power

Lil and her clown shut off all the power in the city stopping him from charging his electric ball he catches on to their plan .

Accelerator : you ruined it for me

Lil Deville : too bad

Kimi Finster : go home Lil let me handle this

Accelerator : you want fight me again

Kimi Finster : to keep you from hurting my friends

Accelerator : i'm coming at you with everything that i got

Kimi finster : eat this

her punch was hard enough to send him rolling right next to the clone Kimi was out of breath then she fainted Lil carries her home she wakes up in her bed to see Lil Deville 20045 sitting right beside her with her hand on her breast .

Kimi Finster : why are you doing that ?

Lil Deville 20045 : it seems like fun

Kimi Finster : well i'm glad for you i think

Lil Deville : don't worry you did a good job in helping us

Kira walked into her room just before the sun came up asking her about what happened last night .

Kimi Finster : i was fighting against this guy with Lil's help

Kira : and the clones

Kimi Finster : they didn't bother to continue operation cleanup

Betty : are you okay Kimi ?

Kimi Finster : i'm fine betty

Betty : Chuckie was scared half to death

Phil : oh and index is here too

Index : Kimi how are you leave me behind like that

she smacked her across the face her face print was on her left cheek Kimi started to rub it slowly Lil was walking past the Java Lava thinking about her clone Lil Deville 20045 was standing above looking down at the people she heads inside to watch tv .

End Of Chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Falling Angels

The Battle Between Kimi and Accelerator comes to a close Kimi now is going on Vaction with Kira Index , Style Magnus are also coming , Hiro , Kiki , Marvin , Shirley were also coming to get sometime spent with their Granddaughter . Kimi was laying on her beach blanket while index was playing in the water she was wearing her orange bikini . Didi was wearing her puprle bikini and Charlotte was wearing her pink bikini , Susie was wearing her school swim team suit , Angelica was wearing her red bikini and Lil was wearing her green bikini . And Index was wearing her lavender bikini .

Index : come on Kimi the water is just fine

Kimi : i 'm finally away from home and i thought it was going to be just me , my family and friends Index and Stiyl had to tag along Komoe had to convince me to take them both here .

Komoe : Index and Stiyl are coming with you so there is nothing you can do or say about it

Kimi : do you know how much hell i went through for the last couple of days ?

Komoe : i understand that but

Kimi : but what ?

Komoe : but i figured since you were involved in the recent activity going on here Index and Stiyl should take a break for a while here take this it will give you more information about where you're going .

Index : we're going wheither you like or not

Kimi : no way i rather spend time with Tommy and his friends than with you

Index : how can you say that ?

Tommy : Kimi it hasen't been all bad

Kimi : let's see i was almost killed by Stiyl , Kanzaki , and i had to fight for my life while facing Deep blood and Index and i had to fight off a pyscho manic with umeasurable powers to save Racheal , Wally , Nicole and Olivia !

Chuckie : so

Kimi : she's staying with Susie

Susie : no way girlfriend we already have enough weight on our shoulders

Randy : Susie's right so it's best that you take Index with you

Stiyl : and me

LIl : and him too

Kimi : this is going to end tragic because of my dumb luck

Index : he Kimi

Kimi : yes Index

Index : i found something for you to wear on your head

Kimi : like what

Index : like this

she places the jellyfish on her head and she screams at the top of her lungs the scene shifts to Index and Kimi inside the their hotel Kimi was annoyed while she was looking into the mirror at herself.

Index : sorry Kimi i didn't know

Kimi : next time read the sign

Harold : you like somebody poured Jelly on you

Kimi : and how did you figure that out

Harold : by the way your face looks

Angelica : good one Harold

Kimi : you're dead to me

she was putting the cream on her face slowly to stop the pain

Howard : sorry for interrupting but we have somebody here for you

Kimi : okay i'll be right down

Index : this is going to be great

Kimi heads downstairs to meet the guest Kira was wearing her Kimono along with Chas a new girl named brittney was also visiting them Kimi was in the arcade playing video games . Index comes out wearing her Kimono Kimi follows Index to the hot springs area index was in the pond while Kimi was changing clothes .

Index : so i will get to meet Hiro for the first time ?

Kimi : yeah

Index : well i hope that Hiro likes me only as a friend

Kimi : he will most likely

Index and Kimi both ate shrimp they watched a movie which was not shown index was blushing red getting after Kimi about it she even took a big bite on her head she changed the channel Index was sleeping peacefully while Kimi didn't even sleep at all .

the next morning the phone started to ring

Kimi : hello

she was informed that Hiro was downstairs waiting for her so Kimi heads out to greet them Hiro was just now walking up the curve he stopped when he saw Kimi he called her name she ran up to him the two of them paid there respect by bowing to them . Hiro and Kimi both pay their attention to the Lil deville clone running toward her she jumps on her tightly .

Kimi : Lil get off me !

Lil deville 400031 : i want to be close to you

Kimi : okay did you hit your head or something because you're acting weird

LIl deville 400031 : what ever do you mean ?

Index : hello everybody

Kimi : i know this was one of your tricks

Index : i don't know what you're talking about

Kimi : you teamed with the clones of Lil to get back at me

Stiyl Magnus : welcome

Kimi : not you too

Stiyl Magnus : you seem exhausted

Dil came downstairs wearing Index's clothes he was now waking up she was ready to freak out from all of this Lucy was there as well the scene shifts to the beach where Kimi was laying on her blanket in her orange bikini Lil deville 400031 was playing in the water on the beach .

Kimi : this is a complete disaster

a flashback is shown of Kimi chocking dil by his neck Styil and Li Deville 40031 were holding her down while Hiro was next to Dil then Lucy strapped her down covering her mouth with a mask .

Lucy : now you will behave

Kimi : i have rotten luck

Hiro : feel better Kimi ?

Kimi : no i don't thanks to Index

Hiro : how about some chopsticks

Kimi : no thanks

Index was wearing this swimsuit that wasn't really for her she was also holding a pink floatation device Hiro rose up trying to understand her nature .

Kimi : at least covered the rest of that ! wait you were the one who arranged this

Index : yes i did i wanted to become a swimsuit model

Kimi : i'm going to kill you index you disgusting little girl

Dil : hey Kimi check me out

Kimi : you know what all of you is a bunch of weirdo and i don't want know part in this

Angelica : come on stay

Kimi : no i won't

Stiyl and Lucy were watching the news at the hotel and komoe was reporting live

Kimi : this has to be some kind of joke

Lucy : move you ass Kimi your blocking my view

komoe : here he comes now

Tommy : yes we can

Kimi : Tommy as president this has to be a nightmare he is too young to be doing this i must be in some kind of parallel world

LIl Deville 40031 : found you

Kimi : leave me alone

the sun was setting and Kimi was trying to find the hole in reality when Kanazki , Emma and janet were sitting on the side

Emma : that was me

Kimi : saw what ?

Kanazki : long time no see illusion killer

Kimi : oh i see you made this using your power to distort my reality so how about i show you my family

Emma : not another word or i will cut your fucking neck open

Kimi : hey Kanazki tell your girlfriend here to remove this chainsaw away from my neck or i will do it myself

Kanzaki : she's not the one

Kimi : one what ?

Kanzaki : spell caster

Kimi : is there one here ?

Kanazaki : were here to break the distortion of reality and your not capable of doing so

Kimi : okay

Emma : we have to find this spell caster before it's too late

Kimi : i don't know what's going on but i will help you

Kanzaki : okay esper

Kimi and the other three girls had ice cream Kanazaki telling kimi that if they don't find the spell caster that her reality will never be the same again and her left hand was the key .

Kimi : so you know this how ?

Janet : don't worry i just do

Emma uses the water to attack Kimi however Kimi used her power to negate the attack .

Emma : she's clear and i'm sorry for trying to threaten you

Kanzaki : the falling angel is still growing strong it's most likely somebody close to you

Kimi : so i have to find this person and end this

with that Kimi has found the solution to end this nightmare restoring the balance of reality for good and Kioko telling Kimi first hand that she was a member of Necessarius which was a total surprise .

End Of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Hiro Wantanabe

Kimi : at a beach resort away from home i was reunited with my biological father there we fell victim to the spell falling angel a member of the russisan orhodox church showed up along with a woman named Kanzaki and strangely enough my friend Kioko as it turns out he is a member of Necessarius wait what ?

Kimi was sitting on the window seal looking up at the full moon in the sky thinking back to her encounter earlier with Kioko and Kanzaki before the sun sets off in the distance.

Kioko : see Kimi i'm also a member of Necessarius as well

Kimi : Necessarius then you're a

Kioko : yeah i'm a sorcerer

Kimi : but

Kioko : but it's impossible for a sorcerer to go to Jim Jr. High right ? think about it for a moment and you'll see Kimi science & magic are enemies yes a little bit of espionage between two rival sides is hardly suprising a double agent can be very useful

Kimi : and that's what you are ?

Kioko : yes basically i'm a spy i know pretty much everything about you Kimi and of course your envison killer and it's power however my job as a spy comes with a price since i taken so much of the esper curriculum i can't use my magic anymore .

Kanzaki : at any rate there is a good chance whoever it was that put falling angel into motion has gotten close to you somehow the ritual site is tied to you as well we're all going to need to work together for a little while hopefully we can determine the caster's purpose and plans Emma what do you say any objections ?

Emma : observation 1 your suggestion is the smartest coarse of action we can take

Kimi : hey i should have a say in this i'm with my biological father right now and i haven't seen them since i was still a rugrat they're staying with us at the inn

Kanzaki : a family reunion how touching but tell me do your parents look like who there suppose to ?

she couldn't answer the question directly because she didn't notice the reversed roles that was around her the flashback ends returning to the present .

Kimi : just my rotten luck

goes into pocket and pulls out a good luck charm holding it in the palm of her hand looking at it before getting uspet by it

Kimi : good luck charm yeah right it's just a cheap useless piece of

Kioko : the power dweles inside the replicas or that is what people who worship idols believe heh

Kimi : can't believe that you're a sorcerer

Kioko : it's not 100 percent true i was a sorcerer i was the most respected in all of Necessarius but now i'm just a ordinary girl

Kimi : so are you going to go visit with the others ?

Kioko : no i couldn't bring myself to do it anyway when the falling angel was first triggered Kanzaki and i put up barrier as soon as we realized what was happening but were unable to avoid it judging by the reactions that i've been getting from different people i have the dubious luck of looking like Emica.

Kimi : what you mean that female pop rock singer that Angelica has poster's of in her room and Jim Junior High ?

Kioko : yep

Kimi : so who does Kanzaki look like ?

Hiro : interesting looks like our Kimi has made some new friends while she was away from Japan

Lil : yeah you're awesome mister with your red hair and the cigar in your mouth

Index : is that a barcode tattoo on your chest what is the word i'm looking for it's so ?

Lil : i think the word your looking for is rad right ?

Index : yeah that's it

Hiro : oh yeah i have this ancient japamese good luck charms here

Lil : enough the charms already Hiro

Hiro : okay back to our guest what was your name again ?

Kanzaki : it's Kaori Kanzaki

Kimi : she looks like stiyl that's hilarious wait didn't you say that you and Kazaki raised a barrier i thought esper weren't able to use magic at all ?

Kioko : we shouldn't but this is is the kind of thing that happens when we do i used my magic one more time my blood vessel will burst kaboom

Kimi : that would be a unfortunate

Kioko : can you do me a favor you know how curse your luck well i wouldn't do that around Kanzaki

Kimi : i don't get it

Kioko : it's her good luck that she can't stand thinking about

Kimi : good luck never harmed anyone

Kioko : there is a secret orginaztion in Japan and Kanzaki was the chosen to be the preistess there born into the postion it was her calling she has the ability to activate overdrive mode when she does her power is multipled times two and her good luck is to blame

Kimi : why can't Kanzaki be happy like the rest of us ?

Kioko : that's one mystery only Kanzaki herself can find the answer to but think about it how would it feel to be blessed in everything that you do in life almost like winning the lottery and everyone else loses.

Kanzaki : i can't put it with them any longer

Kimi and Kanzaki head toward the men's bathouse

Kanzaki : i'm going to take a nice hot bath to reduce the stress since the falling angel was has taken a toll on me

Kimi : i heard everbody thinks you like Stiyl

Kanzaki : i need you to watch the bathouse for me making sure that nobody comes in

Kimi : alright

Kanzaki goes inside and Kimi just leans back on the wooden pole with nothing else to do Kanzaki dips her foot in the water slowly then she sits down with a calm smile on her face as the steam was all around her the moon was full Kimi waited for her to finish with her hot steam bath she was cursed her rotten luck again but stopped herself remembering not to do that around Kanzaki Kimi's biological father showed up.

Hiro : Kimi chan this is where you ran off to

Kimi : hello father

Hiro : this is perfect for me and you to have a father and daughter steam together

Kimi : wait you can't go in there it's occupied at the moment

Hiro : this is a hot steam spring after all

Kimi : yeah but it's just that

Hiro : you're acting weird Kimi come let's go in

Kimi : you don't have to this i can always take a shower

she looks ahead to see Kanzaki naked preparing to put the white ribbon back on turns around with the ribbon in her mouth Kimi says she's sorry to her while Hiro calls her the red head cigar smoking tattoo Kanzaki gretting her grabbing her sword both Kimi & Hiro run quickly out of the hot springs as she unleashes her devistating attack piercing the ground.

Kanzaki : useless

Kioko : you should show her some respect she saved Index's life when nobody else could so you making a big deal out her seeking you naked is shameful

Kanzaki : i haven't forgotten how much i owe her but i don't you would understand

Hiro : the friends you made here are really weird i mean why was that guy so touchy about sharing the steam bath with another guy ?

Kimi : it's a long story

Hiro : i know what your getting at he's the head coach

Kimi : no you're letting your mind run wild it's not like dad

Kimi still remembered that the falling angel was still in play so she came to terms that her biological father is not who he seems Hiro questions her if something was bothering her Kimi replies back to him saying it's nothing the wind was blowing in her hair looking up at the sky.

Hiro : that look reminds me of Kira before you were born we would always say goodnight and Kira would make that exact same look on her face it was hard to see her like that however i was happy and you really take after this side of the family.

Kimi : thank you

Hiro : here Kimi i got this from Venuzla

Kimi : no thanks

Hiro : hey look it's Emma

Kimi : what is she doing out here at this time of night ?

Hiro : i don't know Kimi

Kimi : well i'm going over there to see what's troubling her

Hiro : okay good luck

Kimi : Emma

Emma : Kimi

Kimi : i just want to know what is troubling you

Emma : it's the the clones of Lil Deville

Kimi : don't tell me they unbalance the earth ?

Emma : no but they're close to it

Kimi : oh man

Emma : we have to find the source of the clones and then decrease the Falling Angel to keep the world from ending

Kimi : then i know what i have to do

Kimi returns to the inn only to hear Index & Hiro in there showing baby pictures of Kimi everything was alright until Hiro showed one pic of Kimi which was really embarrasing it was her throwing up all over Kira Kimi rushes inside and the stair quickly to their room.

Index : you missed us

Kimi : no i didn't i just came up to here to get rid of those baby pictures

she does Index turns off the light in the room to get a goodnight's rest for tomorrow and the next day Kira who was wearing Index's robe was was pacing back and forth worried about Kimi until Kimi opens the door smashing Kira

Kimi : what's the big rush for it's too early

Kira : K-Kimi

Index : Kimi i need you to see the new house

Emma : i'm coming with you

Index : that would be wonderful

Kimi : well it's time to see the new house then

when Kimi was about to leave a clone of Lil attacked her but this clone wasn't like the others it had mutated overnight into a half crab half lobster the rejected clone flees before she could even lay a finger on her Kanzaki & Kioko show up afterwards .

Kioko : so the world is at stake huh ?

Kimi : yes it is

Kanzaki : then you two find the ritual site before it's too late

Kimi : sure

back at the inn Kimi asked Hiro for a map to the new house he was confused at first but he writes down the directions for her after that Kioko & Kimi were in a taxi with a female driving all the way to the new home.

once they arrive the two girls go inside to find it empty they look around the house to see random stuff there Kimi goes inside the room to see a picture of her when she was baby , her mom and Hiro in a family photo .

Kimi : that's Kira wait a minute Hiro

Lil : that's us from new years eve

Kimi : he wasn't effected by the spell

Kioko : you were not either due to your Envison killer so that's means that only that wasn't effected by this is the one who casted the spell

the sun was setting in the distance near the beach that Kimi was on earlier Kimi had left Kioko to deal with index hugging her after she called her Emica Hiro was walking alng the beach enjoying the view when Kimi was on the beach Kanzai staye behind to keep a eye on Emma now Kimi was going to get the answers she needed .

End Of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : The Power of Angel

Kimi : in order to stop the falling angel we must either defeat the spell caster or destroy the site of the ritual . suspicious of Emma's recent behavior Kioko & i followed her to my parents new home where she had left with my mom earlier in the day however when we arrived we found a surprise waiting for us

as we last left off Kimi's biological father Hiro was on the beach looking out at the sun setting in the distance Kimi goes to confront him " Father " Hiro turns around to see Kimi without Kioko or Index posing as her mom

Hiro : you're back huh ? did your mother come with you ?

Kimi didn't answer his question right away the evidence that she saw at the new house when her & Kioko were at the new house earlier in the day there was alot of thought going through her mind right now about Hiro

Hiro : saw the new house huh what did you think about the new place ?

Kimi's mind : this is getting us nowhere

Hiro : why the troubled look kimi-chan ? did you and Kira get into a fight or something ?

Kimi : i want to know why

Hiro : huh ?

Kimi : i want to know why did you involve yourself with the occult ?

Hiro : slow down what are you talking about

Kimi : don't play dumb

Hiro : i don't understand

Kimi : i know you're mixed up in sorcery now i want to know the reason

Hiro : oh that let me see where can i begin Kimi think back to before meeting Tommy there was a nickname everyone called you can you guess what it was ?

Kimi : what nickname ?

Hiro : everyone called you a jinx

Kimi : Jinx ?

Hiro : for some unforsaken reason one unforunate thing after another always happened when you were around at first it was the other kids you were playing with but further your teachers started doubting you that was when i chose to let Kira take you away from home with everyone's superstition surouding us i let Kira take you to a place where you would be accepted and it did work however you still treated the same way just one a higher scale i had to keep trying and so in a last minute decision i chose to be occult . sounds crazy but i had to do it in order for to he happy

Kimi : father i've had bad luck come my way more than once even so it's apart of me and i accept that you should accept too i still have a path to walk down despite many hardships come my way i refuse to go down without a fight

Hiro : you're happy with the way you were ? you're right i was blind by trying to give you a normal life instead i took your happiness away deep down apart of me always knew collecting those items wasn't going to support you

Kimi : all of those charms were for me ?

Hiro : yes and don't worry i'm going to give that up

Kimi : wait aren't you the one who's behind casting the falling angel right ?

Hiro : i don't know this " falling angel " where does that iten come from ?

Kimi : i have one more question do you know where mom is right now ?

Hiro : you were the one that insisted on following her to the new house you would have a better idea than me

Kimi : he isn't aware of the switch which he could be under the influence of the falling angel

Hiro : hey Emma

Kimi : oh boy

Hiro : thanks alot for keeping my wife company today

Kimi : i know why you're here but stop things are not what they seem it's true my dad is the only one who's hasn't been switched i know that seem hard to beileve but he hasn't notice the change either so couldn't that mean ?

Emma : respond to question self explanatory

Kimi : yikes

Emma : target description incompelete personal opinion 1 the soultion to the problem is simple

Kimi : Emma stop

Kanzaki : you're not suppose to kill anyone without a divine order or have you forgotton that principal ?

Kimi : Kanzaki

Kanzaki : i'll be taking over now please get your father to a safe location as quickly as possible

Kimi : Emma has the wrong idea my father is not

Kanzaki : we've all been tricked her name isn't Emma

Kimi : you're joking right ?

Kanzaki : i made a direct inquiry to the russisan church as it turns out they only have one crusha on file and her name is Sasha this is probably just an assumed form she switched into

Kimi : i don't understand what you're saying if she's not a memeber of the church who is she then ?

Kanzaki : there are beings in this world without a proper gender rather they are portrayed as having both male and female within them they hold great power power fare beyond human understanding one wou;d never choose to swap identites with another being.

Kimi : can you go back for a minute i'm not really following

Kanzaki : stop and think for a moment don't you remember the name of the devastating spell ?

Emma a.k.a Sasha Crusha uses her power to advance time making the sun go down thus making it nightime with a full moon the trio watch in awe at Sasha's power Kanzaki explains that she turned day into night enchaning her power Sasha Crusha's wings appear as Kanzaki calls out her name ' controller of the blue symbol of the water gaurdian of the moon protector of the rear side her name is The Power of Angel " she hold her crowbar up toward the sky using the moon power to cast a spell covering the sky called The Sweep .

Kanzaki : she's using a Sweep spell that has killed our people i guess you falling from heaven must made you eager to return by burning the entire world

Kimi : we can't let that happen

Kanzaki : what's with this we bullshit ?

Kimi : she wouldn't touch my left hand remember ? so my envison killer works on Angels as well

Kanzaki : no this is between me and her you're not to interfer i need to you and Hir o to find he ritual site and remove it then your father won't die from the sweep there isn't much time hurry before the formula is done .

Kimi : let's go have a father & daughter moment shall we ?

Hiro : sure Kimi-chan

Hiro and Kimi leave Kanzaki to deal with Sasha and Sasha's eyes glow activating the power of water several pillars were summoned behind her shatteing her crysal wings lifting her up creating evem more crystal wings

Kanzaki : it's has begun i will employ my single name Salvare000

Kioko : at this rate things don't really be going our way sorry about this Kimi we have a tough choice to make it looks like there's going to be a sacifice if we want to get this under control

Kioko leaves to prepare for the sacifice Kanzaki begins to doubt if defeating a angel of the same blood is even possible blocking all of her concerns out Kanzaki is willing to do it Sasha fires a crystal at her using her sword to slice it in half fires a couple more crystal swords leaping up into the air slicing the other's in half doging Sasha's attacks continues to slice the crystals Sasha was looks down upon her that is unitl Kanazki dashes forward with her sword attacking her directly Sasha's eye begins to twitch attempts to stab Kanzaki she blocks it with the sword struggling to get up the battle continues on .

Kimi : come on father

Hiro : i'm not fast like i used to be you know

her best friend Lil , Tommy's brother Dil were drugged Kimi heads toward the back room to find the ritual site Hiro joins her but in the process they meet up with Kioko who enters the room calmly letting her know that he was connected but was unaware of it .

Kioko : the ritual site is the new house it's now finished

Kimi : he built it by accident

Kioko : yes he did and those objects are the reason for the clones of lil roaming the earth no step aside

Kimi : you won't lay a hand on him

Kioko : suit yourself

Hiro : don't Kimi

Kimi : i don't approve of this my father is not going to be used for some sacifice to stop the falling angel

Kioko : come on then i'm waiting

Kioko tries to hit her & Kimi ducks only to be whacked in the back of the head Hiro witnessed the purple haired girl beaten just like that Kioko stands over Kimi mocking her then Hiro joins the fight Kimi manges to stand up .

Kimi : we're not going down without a fight

Kioko : as of now Kimi Finster is the enemy of Kioko

making a second attempt to defeat her Kimi is smacked in the back of the head looks up to be punched in the face grabbing her by the collar throwing her into a wall Kioko knees her in the chest before givng her the final blow Hiro attempts to falcon punch her he gets punched in the gut the fight ended pulls out a container of cofetti openeing the container unleashed the confetti to use as ritual site using the Reptar toy , Angelica's yellow jukebox and Dil's binkie the room was glowing Kioko delcared herself the trigger throwing up blood in front of Kimi .

Kioko : don't try and stop me in using my magic

Kimi : you don't have to do this

Kioko : too late for that see Kimi i'm a two faced liar

a blue glow covers the entire room shining bright in all of the room inside the hotel Kanzaki see the blue light go across the Sweep spell toward Chas's house causing a large explosion returning the sky to day again Sasha loses her powers and the clones of Lil were erased off the face of the earth Sasha also disappears ending the falling angel spell Kanzaki smiles for the first time Kimi , Hiro and Kioko were laying on the floor of the room Kimi rises up to see the sun out again her father stil knocked out Kioko laying in a pool of her own blood all three transferred to the hospital .

Kimi : glad that's over with

Kioko : yo kimi

Kimi : Kioko i thought you were dead ?

Kioko : i can't die see i have auto rengeration i'm a level 0 but i can still restore my body which means that i can use magic a couple more time before i get killed it's a pain to explain everything so i didn't

Kimi : you're terrible

Kioko : that's what you think i'm the greatest

Kimi : get out

Kioko : don't get upset Kira & Hiro are here as well

Kira : Kimi chan

Kimi : hello mom

Kira : hiro told me that the house had a leak in it and you tried to fix it

Kimi : um yeah

Kira : well i'm glad you two are finally getting along

Index : Kimi

Kimi : Index why are you peeking around the wall like that ?

Index : because you strangled me to death

Kimi : crap i totally forgot

Index : and your buried me up to my neck in sand

Kimi : there's a good reason for that

Index : and you nearly crushed to death behind a door

Kimi : that one doesn't count

Index : you left there laying on the floor in pain

Kimi : i didn't know sorry

Index moves closer to kimi biting her head with her sharp vampire like teeth Kimi screams at the top of her lungs again from the bite " Damn my rotten luck " everything and everyone was back in their respected roles .

End Of Chapter 17 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Faker

inside the bathroom of the finster household Chuckie's sister Kimi somehow managed to hit her nose on the bathtub a small drop of blood is seen on the bottom of the tub covering her while struggling to get up from she falls over the edge of the tube moving her hand around for the door to open the door to the bathroom moving her hand across the floor looking for tissue Index was laying on her bed sleeping soundly the tissue box is there filled with tissue however Kimi has to enter her room to get the box glancing over at Index in her night gown her nose started to bleed further blushing in total embarrasment covering her nose quickly before entering tip toeing into the room everything was just fine until she steps on the tissue box waking Index up .

Index : Kimi

Kimi : oh sorry did i wake you up ?

Index : yes you did finster so tell me what are you doing here near the bed that i'm sleeping in instead of where you're suppose to be ?

Kimi : well you see i just had a nose bleed that's all

uncovering her nose the bleeding continues until Kimi manages to cover nose again with her right hand in front of Index and Index doesn't buy any of this right now Chas & Kira were in the next room sleep so they were not aware of what was going on Kira's daughter's room Chuckie was sleep as well Kimi was truly on her own on this one .

Kimi : don't get the wrong idea it's not what you think or my nose will continue to bleed

Index : Kimi

Kimi : yeah

Index : i want to swear on your life that you didn't come all the way in here to gaze upon my sleeping face ?

Kimi : no of course not you were laying there sleep i couldn't have

bitting the left side of her head screaming in pain only chuckie was away at this hour listening to his sister screaming while index yelling at her for peeking into the room while she was sleeping Chuckie remained still in his bed their shadows were shown on the closet door with kimi finally telling the truth to her in order for Index to stop and Index takes Kimi down without a moments hesistation holding a book in her hand it was her summer homework

Kimi : 24 hours left in my summer vaction i'm halfway through and i haven't had enough time to finish my homework due to Index's problems

for the rest of the night Index was chewing on Kimi's purple hair her pigtail & face on the left side was covered in blood falling toward the floor again blaming her rotten luck she always had until day break Kimi gets up pulling index off of her heads toward the bathroom to wash-up wiping the blood off of her face cleaning inside and behind her ears , washing the crust out of her eyes , brushing her teeth returns to her room to change clothes she was now wearing her blue jacket a pink t-shirt purple pencil skirt and green boots Index wearing her white nun outfit Kimi & Chuckie leave to hangout with their childhood friends at the bowling alley while Index stays home .

Lil : alright Phil it's time i take the crown away from you

Phil : yeah right

Angelica : don't count your chickens before they hatch

Susie : yeah Lil's good

Lil was about to hit the pins with the bowling ball when Jeffery the second nerd after Chuckie that has a crush on her entes the bowling alley forcing Lil to throw the ball into the next lane he comes running down the steps toward her and Lil grabs a bowling ball to prevent from coming any closer Angelica & Susie chuckled a little while Phil , Tommy , Chuckie , Dil and Kimi lifted him up off the floor Lil puts the bowling ball back in the rack .

Lil : sorry about that Jeffery

Jeffery : it's cool i get that a lot

Angelica : so Jeffery what brings you to the worst place on earth ?

Jefferey : i was going to ask Lil to hangout with me for a little while

Lil : oh no you don't have to go out of your way to hang out with me

Jefferey : of course i do see i want show you how cool i can be

Kimi : you should go for it

Lil : Kimi can i talk to you in private

takes Kimi away from the others & Jefferey standing near the entrance of the alley Angelica was the only one looking over at the two girls trying to listen in on their conversation Chuckie took over for Lil Dil closed his eys to sleep on Susie's Lap .

Lil : something isn't right Kimi

Kimi : what do you mean by that ?

Lil : Jefferey wouldn't go out of his way to ask me to hang out with him

Kimi : i don't see nothing wrong with that

Lil : that's the problem he would just take a simple no and leave it at that but now he's willing to go to great lengths

Kimi : and what do you want me to do about it ?

Lil : you hangout with him

Kimi : why me ?

Lil : so that you can tell me if you see anything abnormal about him duh

Kimi : sure Lil

Lil & Kimi return to the others and Kimi offers to hangout with him instead of Lil Tommy and Angelica exchanged looks at each other before looking back at Kimi there was a big smile on her face later that very day Jefferey & Kimi were hangng out by the mall first Jeffery and her went to the photo booth to take selifes , they watched a movie together , eating hot dogs together etc Kimi didn't see anything wrong with him now they were in the park Jefferey goes to buy a couple of drinks for them.

Kimi : he's not that bad i don't see why Lil should give him a chance

the real Jefferey showed up with a bandage around his left arm begging Angelica to escape right away Kimi witnessed everything the fake Jefferey returns with two cans one is pepsi and the other is sprite they drink for a little while Kimi let's him know about the identical twin that just went inside the mall .

Jefferey : so there's a guy who looks just like me ?

Kimi : yeah almost like your brother

Jefferey : i should look into this

Kimi : no i'll go

the fake Jefferey waits for the right time to punch her directly in the back holding her chest in pain fake Jefferey pulls out a golden object pointing it in her direction a gust of wind blows right by sending a parked ford fusion flying into the air .

Kimi : great more magic

Kimi pulls out her phone while running away from the fake trying to contact Index meanwhile Index herself was watching the Dummi Bears from the Finster's TV amazed by them singing the happy song when the house phone was ringing Kira's answers .

Kira : finster residence

Kimi : mom it's me i just want to speak to index right now

Kira : sure Kimi-chan

Index : was that Kimi ?

Kira : yes she wants to speak to you

Index takes the phone from her

Index : hello

Kimi : we have big problems on our hands

Index : is there anyway to avoid him ?

Kimi : nope

Index : take him to the abandoned constrution site

following her instructions leads him to the abandonded construction site where she throws the cement dust at him making his golden sharp unable to use magic kimi charges forward doing a left hook punch her envision killer makes the high pitched sound shattering the right side of his cheek .

Kimi : why did you choose Jefferey as your form ?

Fake Jeffery : you have access to grimoires also your friends you have come in contact with creating a group of people called the Finster Forces

Kimi : i don't know anything about the Finster Forces

Fake Jefferey : their balance alone is going to distrupt the balance between two worlds every member must die using people's face that you know to tear down your trust

Kimi : why you little !

Fake Jefferey : your face will do just fine

the pillars come down while the two were fighting Kimi ducks to prevent being blown away shattering his weapon one of the pillars fall down giving them some space then kimi jumps over the pillar punching him in the jaw a long pillar come down quickly as she tries to save him Angelica as s Super Sayian 2 arrives to stop this with her hands cupped at the side with her ki concetrated into the point between her cupped hands.

Super Saiyan 2 Angelica : Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha

blue beam was launched from her hands destroying the pillar just before the fake is crushed by it everyone in town witnessed the amonut of smoke coming from the construction site Kimi was saved however the fake was dead Kimi walks over to his unresponive body SSJ2 Angelica smiled happliy knowing that Kira's child was safe uses instant transmission to teleport away from the area returns home reverting back to her normal self to help her mom with cooking .

End Of Chapter 18 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : The End Last Ordeal

Kimi : This summer vaction was unforgettable one to say the least as a result i practically did none of the homework that i was assigned over the break and my most recent adventure was posing as Lil's girlfriend and fighting a sorcerer but i'm not the only one that's been busy though exactly after midnight on august 31 accelerator had a encounter of his very own

Accelerator is in the super market taking the black coffee cans putting them in the yellow supermarket shopping basket then he leaves the supermarket with the black coffee cans in a bag walking down the street without a care in the world one of the thugs that chased Kimi when it started appears with a baseball bat charges forward swinging the bat at Accelerator's head blocking his attack breaking the thug's wrist .

Accelerator's POV

after losing that fight to that Kimi Finster girl i've seem to lost my status strongest esper in academy city i'm still a level five esper

more thugs run toward them and Accelerator takes all of them with his Accelerator ability breaking their wrist causing them a lot of pain .

Accelerator's POV (Continued )

but no matter how many times i prove myself against them these fools keep thinking that they could challenge me

one of the thugs turns around to fire a green beam from his right hand while Accelerator is walking and Accelerator redirects the beam right back at the thug causing a mini explosion killing him in and instant .

Accelerator : i'm trying but i can't figure it out what the difference is

he soon found himself in fromt of the house of Chas and his second wife Kira along with Chas's son Chuckie and Kira's daughter Kimi and Index .

Aceelerator : something is different though i can fell it in the way people look at me but i can't put my finger on it what has changed about me

Index : i want a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich

Accelerator : i'm glad i can reflect that noise

creates a barrier around himself to cancel out the noise coming from Index continues on however there was a little girl covered in a white blanket following down behind him Accelerator was aware of her presence due to his noise cancel ability the girl was speaking to him runs up to him still speaking moves over to the other side that was when she caught his attention .

Accelerator : a tiny white walking blanket and it's speaking to me what does it want

using his noise cancel ability to remove the barrier to listen in on Lil Deville 30001 smiling happily while blushing around her cheeks still covering her body with the white blanket that she found when she had nothing else to wear .

Lil Deville 30001 : so i am responsive and that's a pretty impressive ability but it doesn't seem like you're doing this on purpose and you're not trying to avoid me so i must world's biggest astronaut

Accelerator : who the hell is this freak

Lil Deville 30001 : i'm trying to prove my existence here of lil Deville and you being silent in not doing the situation any justice

Accelerator : hold it did you say Lil Deville

Lil Deville 30001 : my existence is finally acknowledged all right

Accelerator : look short stuff stop chattering and take the blanket off if i want to get a better look at your face

Lil Deville 30001 : hold on you just ask to take this blanket off in the middle of the street at this hour that's creepy and i don't have the intention of

grabs the blanket off of her revealing her body she was blushing in total embarrassment Accelertor had a disgusted look on his face while holding the white blanket that she had to cover her body with ,

Accelerator : what the

Lil Deville 30001 : give me back my blanket

putting the blanket on her continues walking with Lil Deville 30001 explaining to Accelerator that her serial number 30001 and tells him that she was comissioned as the final clone mostly referred to as last Ordeal to be used in the level 6 shift experiment and wasn't it upsetted her expecting things to be different .

Accelerator : you don't say

Lil Deville 30001 : you know the experiment was cancelled so i was released early so i'm tinier that all the other clones of hey are you even listening

Accelerator : no because i don't give a damn and i don't know what you expect me to do about it

Lil Deville 30001 : since you were the focus of the experiment you have connections with all the researchers so you can contact them for me

Accelerator : ask somebody else

Lil Devile 30001 : yeah a direct response wait that was a simple no and there is nobody else to turn to so i won't give up

the two arrive at the place where she thanks him for letting her stay with him then she asked him which door is his apartment and he tells her that it is number 304 she goes over to 304 opening the door only to be question by a female closes the door and continues to follow him.

LIl Deville 30001 : you lied to me that wasn't your apartment

Accelerator : alright it's 307

heads over to 307 opening that door only to be scolded by a male for not being the pizza guy closes that door as well catches up to Accelerator demanding to know where his apartment is and he finally tells her that in the mist he finds his door has been ripped off the hinges with a graffti mark the inside was covered in burnt marks everywhere along with some of his stuff knocked over .

Lil Deville 300001 : it looks like a tornado has been through here

Accelerator was the first one to go in stepping on a blank cd to notice that his apartment was trashed by another group of thugs heads over to the sofa placing his bag of coffe on the table laying down on his back .

Lil Deville 30001 : you should call anti skill or judgement and file a report about this

Accelerator : what are you going to do now ? With this mess you would be better off sleeping on the streets than staying here

Lil Deville 30001 : that might be true but i would rather stay here

Accelerator : what ? why would want to stay in a place that looked like it went to hell ?

Lil Deville 30001 : i don't want to be alone so i like to stay here with you

Accelerator : suit yourself

Last Ordeal goes over to the bed covered with a single bed sheet climbs on top of the be pulling the cover over her and she smiles happily at Accelerator but give him a dire warning about sneaking into bed with her and Accelerator tells her to shut the hell up and goes straight to sleep . The next morning Accelerator was still sleep but wakes up to see Last Ordeal standing right over him watching him sleep .

Lil Deville 30001 : aww you look so cute when you sleep and i can tell by the way you were sleeping

Accelerator : you're still here that's just perfect

Lil Deville 300o1 : it's a beautiful morning more like afternoon anyway i'm hungry will you fix me something good to eat if you did that would be just fine

Last Ordeal follows Accelerator as he was headed out the door instead of the kitchen but stops midway .

Accelerator : do i look like somebody who does a lot of cooking ?

Lil Deville 30001 : i had high hopes for your other half but that was asking for too much

he leaves her behind and she follows him the scene cuts too Burger King when Last Ordeal and Accelerator were inside siting down at a empty table .

Lil Deville 30001 : tell me it that your nautral hair cut or was it dyed that way ?

Accelerator : i can tell you for sure but it has something to with skin pigmentation the stuff that protects you from ultra violent rays . My esper power reflects all of those rays automatically so i don't need pigmentation like other people do

Lil Deville 30001 : interesting so it has nothing to with skin pigmentation or you wanting to look cool and threating

Accelerator : my head is starting to hurt

Lil Deville 30001 : there is so much to choose from

Accelerator looks over past Last Ordeal a man in a white lab coat named Amai Ao getting in his car .

Accelerator : is that Amai Ao ?

Amai Ao noticed Accelerator and gets in his yellow car quickly .

Accelerator : that bastard the hell is he doing here ?

Lil Deville 30001 : what are you looking at ?

Accelerator : stay focused do you remember why we're here ?

Lil Deville 30001 : yes you promised me a good breakfest

Amai Ao drives out of the parking lot of the restaurant in his yellow car almost causing a car to crash speeds down the road and Accelerator just continues to stare out the window with unpleasent look on his face the waitress finally arrives with Last Ordeal's and Accelerator's meals .

Lil Deville 30001 : yes finally some real food

Accelerator : is this over yet ?

Lil Deville 30001 : don't you want to eat some ?

Accelerator : sorry i'm not in the mood right now

Lil Deville 30001 : more for me then

Accelerator : the food here is re-fried junk anyway

Lil Deville 30001 : well i like it not as much as eating with someone

Accelerator : i killed all the other clones that look like you

Lil Deville 300001 : my brain patterns are connected to the others so of course i know all about the level 6 shift experiment

Accelerator : you really don't fear me

Lil Deville 300001 : nope

Kimi Finster appears in a flashback when she was giving her speech about being only one of you during her battle with Accelerator the flashback ends and she explains to him that there were people who shed tears for loved ones and the clones don't get killed off like they used to .

Accelerator : like i really care

Lil Deville 30001 : it's all because of you see the experiement wouldn't have happened if you wasn't involved

Accelerator : that's obsurd i enjoyed murding the clones

Lil Deville 30001 : you held back in murding those clones

Accelerator : keep dreaming i was happy with murding them when the experiment was still active

Lil Deville 30001 : you developed a crush on them

after she said Accelerator gets up and walks away from the table only for Last Ordeal to collapse her turns around to see her head resting on the table heads back over to see what was wrong then she falls asleep at the table but soon picks her head up with the little strength she had glare at Accelerator before going back to sleep her body wasn't full complete having been released early he takes the paper and exits the fast food resturant walks down the same path he did only it was daytime instead of nightime arrives at the research institute inside a dimly lit and messy room with several conputers running a woman is sitting in her chair when she hears the door opening .

Kikyou Yoshikawa : long time no see Accelerator

Accelerator : i know what's going on here

Kikiyou Yoshikawa : i see you found from Last Ordeal

Accelerator : anyway i've come to get her personalilty files

Kikiyou Yoshikawa : this is new

Accelerator : and the file on Amai Ao

Kikiyou Yoshikawa hold to items in her hand leaving Accelerator with a choice Accelerator decideds to take Last Ordeal's personalilty flies instead of Amai Ao files he starts running back toward Burger King with her personaility flies to stop the virus inside of her in his right hand as fast he could to save Lil Deville 30001 from the infection .

End Of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : The Virus Code

Kimi : a Lil Deville clone known as last ordeal appoarched Accelerator seeking his help later he learns that a virus was inplanted in her head by a man named Amai Ao and if the virus is activated 20,000 sisters will launch a attack on all humans what is Accelerator going to do ? Wait i don't have any scenes in this chapter either ?

a young boy is seen charging forward at a young Accelerator there was a invisible field in front of the young Accelerator blocking his punch pushing him back a couple feet .

Accelerator : Accelerator that's me now but i used to have a normal name

he closed his eyes for a second then opens them again to see four men in black suits running toward him and he somehow managed to send all of them flying .

Accelerator : a first and last name like everybody else

four more men wearing black suits was holding pulling the trigger to release the bullets and the white haired boy blocks all of the bullets that was fired redirecting them at the men's guns causing a mini explosion .

Accelerator : it wasn't a usual name

the army was involved now with tanks moving extremely slow on the road with the cannon pointed forward at him skill out members was holding their rifles ready standing in front of the army's tanks Accelerator from above looks down at them with no facial expression .

Accelerator : ridiculous

fast forward to the present Accelerator is running as fast as he can with Last Ordeal's personality files thinks back to his encounter with Kikyou Yoshikawa.

Kikyou Yoshikawa : the virus that i isolated is set to trigger at midnight tonight september 1st if it does activate it will run rampant spreading through the entire Lil Deville network and infect them all the same once that happens there won't be stopping it they'll be helpless

Accelerator : what a man in a lab coat ?

waitress : yes he said he was related to her as her uncle so i let her leave with him so is he a friends of yours ?

Accelerator : he is

Kikyou Yoshikawa : he did what ?

Accelerator : yes so the virus is to trigger by itself right ? If that's the case why would he make a move now ?

Kikyou Yoshikawa : that's just one question i wish i could answer

Accelerator : it's possible that he's already left this neighborhood isn't it ? There are any number of organizations that he would hide in

Kikyou Yoshikawa : it's possible but somebody has broken in through security on the outside whoever it was then slipped into the city the security code was in orange earlier it's red right now and nobody is allowed to enter or leave which means that Amai should still be in the area

Accelerator : the hotels wouldn't be his best choice so he must be hiding at a friend's place

Kikyou Yoshikawa : i would be surprised if there is anybody left that he would call a friend

Accelerator : he's scum just like me

Kikyou Yoshikawa : this closure of the lab was due to his debt so his friendships last only if he has enough money

Accelerator : he has nowhere to run then he's probably stil in town so i have a advantage Amai Ao is cornered with no breathing room his actions would make him function differently

Kikyou Yoshikawa : hold on Accelerator you're not going to

he hangs up on her preventing any further questioning heads over to the restricted area where Amai Ao is sitting in his car with Last Ordeal breathing heavily with two plugs from his laptop to her brown hair .

Amai Ao : please last ordeal just a little longer just stay alive until the virus is triggered

a black crow flies right by his car alarming Amai he watched the crow fly away then he looks on his rearview mirror to see Accelerator walking slowly toward his yellow car with a bizzard smile on his face forcing Amai to press the button trying to start the car's engine after a few attempts he gets the car to start after that he pressed his foot on the gas pedal with the tire rubbing against the solid ground turning his car around to run Accelerator over in the process Accelerator used his esper power to prevent Amai from running him over damaging his car & shattering the window Amai picks his head up laughing crazy .

Accelerator : it's over Amai now i'm going to kill you

Amai Ao attempts to climb out of his damaged car Accelerator stepped on the car door crushing his body to the point that he collapsed .

Accelerator : take it easy old man you're embarrassing yourself

heads over to Last Ordeal who was still breathing heavily pulls out his phone to call Yoshikawa .

Accelerator : Yoshikawa i'm here but she's hooked up to the electrods

Kikyou Yoshikawa : it's a physical exam kit just like the other clones

Accelerator : can you tell me what her brain ratio is

Kikyou Yoshikawa : it's the rate of her brain functions in her brain cells

Accelerator : the numbers aren't looking so good so what do i do now

Kikyou Yoshikawa : you need to transfer her personalilty flies into Last Ordeal's mind

Accelerator : i hear the car's engine are you driving ?

Kikyou Yoshikawa : yes i'm on my way there to buy us some extra time

Accelerator : okay and the virus code

Kikyou Yoshikawa : i'm only at 9 percent i'll be finished before the deadline

Accelertor : this kid is going to kill me

then Last Ordeal started to say her name over and over in front of Accelerator then she started to speak jibberish with the warning signal appearing all over the screen .

Kikyou Yoshikawa : that bastard did it

Accelerator : did what activate the virus ?

Kikyou Yoshikawa : you have to depose of Last Ordeal

Accelerator : i can't do that not to her

Kikyou Yoshikawa : we can't do that

he placed his hand on her forehead to begin redirecting the virus Amai Ao rose up with a gun in his hand pointed directly at him with no other choices Amai Ao pulls the trigger and the bullet was lodged into his skull pushing Accelerator back removing his hand off of Last Ordeal blood was gushing out of his head on the ground however he managed to cancel the vitrus Kikyou Yoshikawa arrives before Amai could kill her as well shooting him in the arm .

Kikyou Yoshikawa : game over Amai Ao

Amai Ao : i see you do a lot more than sit behind a computer

Kikyou Yoshikawa : you got that right

at a last minute effort Amai shoots Yoshikawa at close range injuring her the next day Yoshikawa is laying on the hospital bed where heaven canceller is there greeting his patient .

Heaven Canceller : glad to see that you're awake

he explained to her that Accelerator had taken damage from the gunsshot to the head then leaves and Kikyou Yoshikawa thinks to him telling her that he killed 10,000 thousand clones reminding her of what he's done smiles happily knowing that he did something good for once being their savor .

End Of Chapter 20 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : The Unknown Identity

Kimi and Index were inside eating breakfest with Chuckie Kimi was eating her bowl of cereal while Index was holding a piece of toast Kimi was wearing her green shirt with the number one colored green surrounded by a yellow area a pink bra blue pants with a brown belt and pink shoes with white and a purple sole .

Index : it's not fair Kimi you have to go back to school the day after summer vacation

Kimi : that's right you'll be here by yourself all day until i come home

Index : i don't know what the hell you think Finster but i won't be lonely or a pathetic little girl that is going to wait for you to come home

Kimi : (sighs) we'll figure something out but in the meantime try to stay out of trouble okay

Index : yeah okay but promise me that you'll come straight home

Kimi : it's a promise

after she said the bus arrives so Chuckie leaves first grabbing his book bag Kimi gets up from the table grabbing her bag shortly after Kimi leaves her cat wakes up from it's nap she holds the cat with her own two hands .

Index : so how do you think we should entertain outselves today

she was now rolling all over the floor with her cat in her hands both Chas & Kira glared at each other before looking back at a cheerful Index rolling around on the carpet however she stopped when she realized something.

Index : we don't have anything to eat for lunch what do i do in this situation ?

on the bus

Angelica : man i feel tired

Savannah : tired from what Angelica ?

Angelica : well

she thinks back to when she was in her super saiyan 2 form using the kamhameha to save Kimi and the fake Jefferey from being crushed at the construction sight however she chose to keep that to herself not wanting to expose her secret to her rival .

Angelica : i'm tired from doing my summer homework we were given over summer break

Savannah : yeah i know how you feel i didn't have enough time to even chat with Brianna or Chelesea

Angelica : that's tough

Dil : so T

Tommy : what Dil

Dil : how about you and me go to the auditorium and

Phil : and make fools of ourselves for Miss O Keats ?

Dil : hey where did you come from ?

Chuckie : come on tell us

Tommy : i'm not going to a fool of myself on stage so you're on your own with that one

the bus arrives at the school the bus driver opens the door to let all of the students off Kimi was the second to the last one to get off with her best friend Lil right behind her Tommy , Chuckie , Phil and Dil were already inside Susie joined Angelica after she chained her bike up to the fence .

Angelica : Carmicheal

Susie : after everything we been through you still haven't changed

Angelica meaning what ?

Susie : you're still the bratty three year old that i knew

Angelica : you're terrible

Kimi was about to go in when she sees Komoe in her car parking it in the teachers parking a lot Lil taps her on the shoulder letting her know to come inside before they end up being late so Kimi heads inside with Lil to their first period class Komoe Tsukyomi joins them .

Kioko was inside the windowless building where she meets Aleister Crowley floating upside down connected to wires inside a tube of red liquid thanks to Awaki Musujime a teleported like Kuroko Shirai she thanks her then Awaki teleports away from Kioko .

Kioko : okay Aleister since we let Sorcerers sneak in without being detected ?

Aleister Crowley : calm down Kioko we're tracking the whereabouts of Sorcerer as we speak

Kioko : Sherry Cromwell is not a wandering Sorcerer she's alos a member of Necessarius and if she's brought down with you proper care the rift between Neccessarius and this place could be broken

Aleister Crowley : that would be a terrible thing to see

Kioko : i'm going after Sherry to save the trouble of another Sorcerer trying to apprehend her and the waves won't be as big

Aleister Crowley : there is no need for that

Kioko : you dragged Kimi into this ?

Aleister Crowley : yes her envision killer is very powerful i observed it during the deep blood arc when Kimi's arm was chopped off to summon the reptar king's head

Kioko : i see

Alesiter Crowley : we have to act now or the balance between the different dimensions will be broken

Komoe Tsukyomi : okay everyone before we be begin we have a new transfer student arriving today now without further ado let's welcome our new student

Index walks in the classroom Kimi suddenly stands up after Index walks in the classroom in a state of panic Lil , Susie and Angelica were starting to suspect something was going on between Index and Kimi Finster Komoe didn't expect her to enter the classroom .

Komoe Tsukyomi : you're not the transfer student i was expecting let's go

after Komoe escorts Index out of the room the real transfer student arrives it was Asia Himegami formely know as Deep Blood Komoe gives Index some money to take the taxi back home index just looks at the money Komoe also tells her not to talk to strangers even if they offer her candy .

Aisa Himegami : hello students i'm the real transfer student

Index : i'm starving i need something to eat before i faint

stopping in front of the lunchroom where Tommy and the others eat at goes inside to see the vending machines there walking toward the first one Index puts the money in the vending machine and she pressed the numbers on the machine to get a milky way candy bar Kazakiri Hyouka meets Index for the first time and Index tells her about what Kimi did .

Kazakiri Hyouka : that's harsh what she did to you

Index : now that i have this i can forget about Kimi

Kazkiri Hyouka : can you help me with this because this outfit is too formal

Index : sure

Kimi : Index is going to drive me crazy i swear

Kimi hears the two girls in the lunchroom talking Kimi opens the door to reveal Index and Kazkiri changing clothes Index was the first one to blush in embarassment Kazkiri did the same Kimi was blushing too only because she happened to walk in on them and Index charges forward bitting the purple haired girl in her head she screamed at the top of her lungs from Index's bite .

Kimi : the next time you bite me like that i will use my Reptar King's head to bite your head off

Index : you better be done by noon Finster

Kimi : you sound just like Angelica

Index : i don't know who this Angelica person is

Kimi : whatever just stay out of trouble and stop meeting strange people

Index : fine Kimi but you still owe me lunch

Kimi : no i don't

Kazakiri Hyouka : it's nice to meet you Kimi

Kimi : and it's nice to meet you too um

Kazakiri Hyouka : Hyouka Kazakiri is my name

Index : enough kimi she's nervous and shy

Kimi : oh brother

Index was standing outside undermeath a tree when Kazakiri showed up on the other side of the tree telling Index that Kimi really cares for your safety then she blushed Himegami watched as Kimi joined Index and Kazakiri with something fun to do Himegami also joins them as the group heads to the mall .

Kimi : Himegami do you want to join us ?

Himegami Aisa : sorry but i have a errand to run

Kimi : maybe next time

Himegami Aisa : tell me Kimi is Kazakiri Hyouka a real person ?

Kimi : i don't know i just met her

Himegami Aisa : her name appeared at the top of the highest score on test day at the Kirigaoka Girls School the school that i went too before going to that prep school

Kimi : so she has somekind of power like you ?

Himegami Aisa : i can't say for sure but her name was always posted on to but no one has ever seen her in person

Kimi : no one ?

Himegami Aisa : yes and it also seems that i wasn't the only transfer student

at the mall

Index : this is amazing

Kimi : well i'm glad that you like it

Index : this is the first time i ever been to a mall before

Yomikawa Aiko : there is no way that Kimi is doing that

Komoe Tsukyomi : i saw it with my own two eyes

Yomikawa Aiko : there is only two of them

Yomikawa Aiko cell rings while talking with Komoe Tsukyomi it was Anti Skill calling her about something Aiko ends the conversation with her and leaves Himegami enters with a book in her hand for Komoe it was about AIM Dispersion fields for dummies Komoe takes the book from Himegami then Himegami asks Komoe about a student named Kazakiri Hyouka on the outskirts of the city Sherry Cromwell was walking among the crowd when Kuroko Shirai of judgement holds a flair gun launching a flair into the sky evacuating everyone Sherry looks over at a confident Kuroko .

Kuroko Shirai : remain right where you are

Sherry Cromwell : who the hell are you suppose to be ?

Kuroko Shirai : i'm Kuroko Shirai member of Judgement to maintain the safety of Academy City and it's people

Sherry Cromwell : this girl

Kuroko Shirai : you know why you're being apprehended but i can fill you in

Sherry Cromwell : search term suspended get the hell out of my way little girl

Kuroko Shirai teleports right in front of Sherry grabs her left hand with a tight grip catching the blonde off gaurd she slams her toward the pavement after that she teleports her spikes to pin her down toward the ground Sherry smiled the words Golem Ellis was written on the ground beneath Kuroko is shattered the golem appears grabbing Kuroko Misaka arrives flipping her railgun coin forward a bolt of electricty shatters the golem's arm freeing Kuroko and Kuroko teleports away turns around to see Misaka giving her a hug while rubbing her face into her breast with red small heart shapes and a pink heart design in the background.

Sherry Cromwell managed to get away she finds a bus stop to use her chalk writting something while discussing her evolution and powers chants her spell which transforms into eyes countless orbs in different directions the eyes disperse into different directions wishing for the golem Ellis to hurry .

End Of Chapter 21 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : The Golem

Kimi : September 1st declared the end of stressful summer vaction it turns out that our new transfer student was index wait no it's himegami anyway i took index and her new friend Kazakiri Hyouka to hang out at the mall the three of us wouldn't have gone if we knew what was going on while we were there

Index , Kimi and Kazakiri Hyouka were finished eating at the where Tommy and his friends plus Dil hang out at with Index commenting on the food being good and herself being full from eating Kimi was behind the two girls as they entered the arcade section of the mall .

Index : Kimi what's all this ?

Kimi : these are arcade games

Index : these are amazing

Kimi : don't tell me you haven't seen a aracde game before ?

Index : nope

Kazakiri Hyouka : why don't you give it a try Index

just then Kimi's cellphone started to ring from the inside of her pants pocket so she sticks her hand into her left pocket pulling her phone out to answer it it was her mom Kira calling her while index was distracted by the arcade game however when she answered the signal was coming through all the way so the conversation was cut short Kimi shrugged then she placed her phone back into her pocket Hyoka Kazakiri spotted these white & brown panda Index placed her face on the glass to observe them closer .

Index : these are amazing

Kazakiri Hyouka : they are cute

Index : hey look at that

two girls walk toward them in playboy bunny outfits and Index is amazed by the playboy bunny outfits the two girls head inside the photo booth to take a picture together there was a white flash Hyoka Kazakiri points toward the dressing room so that they can rent some clothes for a photo shoot .

Index: that's perfect Kazakiri

she drags Hyoka into the dressing room to change clothes for a sceond time Kimi returns to find Index and Kazakiri only to hear them inside the dressing room trying on different clothes she head over to the dressing room opens the curtain to see Index and Kazakiri wearing the outfits .

Kimi : what the ?

before Kimi could finish Index bites her again on the face after she opened the curtain with Kimi unleashing a loud scream Index and Hyoka took the photos as they started to walk even further into the mall with Kimi rubbing her head while Index was holding the photos she took with Hyoka .

Kimi : i hate you Index

Index : here we can split the photos

Kazakiri Hyouka : thanks Index

Index : i wish i was a student

Kimi : i'll be glad when this is over with

Kazakiri Hyouka : what was that ?

Index : i don't know Hyoka

Kimi : what's up ?

Kazakiri Hyouka : i just heard a voice

Kimi : huh ?

Index : yeah it was talking to us

Kimi : okay

a girl with brown hair the girl was a member of judgement get the trio's attention she was frustrated by Kimi ignoring her and Kimi asked her if she heard voices in her head the brown haired girl goes on to use her power on her but to no avail she is frustrated then tells them that there was a intruder inside the mall she also informs them that the gates have to be lowered so that they should leave right away the girl leaves Kimi tells Index & Hoyka that they should leave as well however Sherry's eye is seen on the wall .

Index : i know this

Kimi : what the intruder is a magician ?

Sherry Cromwell : this mall will be your grave

the eye disappears and the lights inside the mall go out the gates were lower with some people still trapped inside Kimi let's Index and Hyoka hide somewhere while she faces off against Sherry Index was about to argue with her until Misaka and Kuroko showed up along with Angelica .

Misaka : it's about time i finally get you in person

Kimi : Angelica are these friends of yours ?

Angelica : yep the one with pink hair is from judgement but that's not why we're here

Kuroko : oh my

Misaka : you must be the girl that gave Kimi hell

Index : look i don't want to deal with you right now there is a magician i need to

Kimi : i'm going to

Index & Misaka : the hell you are !

Kimi : i can use my left hand to negate the magic attacks

Kuroko teleports Misaka and Index away from the mall and Angelica transform into a Super Saiyan 4 her blonde hair was black she had a crimson red jacket over her red shirt with tan pants a tail hanging out and black shoes Kimi apologized to Kazakiri about being left behind however she was okay with it the rumbling was starting so Kimi and SSJ4 Angelica head toward the direction leaving Kazairi behind she watched them run down the hall toward a different section of the mall .

Aiho Yomikawa : damn she's too strong

Sherry advanced forward with her golem wiping out Anti Skill not caring about the bullets that Anti Skill was firing Kimi and SSJ4 Angelica arrive and SSJ4 Angelica uses her 10x Kamehameha damaging the Golem a little bit Kimi looks at her left hand then walks forward while Aiho Yomikawa watches her she tries to stop her but her arm prevented her from moving .

Sherry Cromwell : this is going to be fun

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica : oh it's going to be fun kicking your ass

Sherry Cromwell : sorry but this is between me and the girl that wields Envision Killer i also see that she's not with the imaginary school distract

Kimi : you won't win

Sherry Cromwell : then face the full might of my golem

Sherry commans her golem to attack forcing her to leap back as the golem shattered the ground Sherry goes on to explain that the power of the earth was in her control SSJ4 Angelica helps Kimi up elsewhere Kira or Charlotte couldn't get in touch with Kimi or Angelica .

Sherry Cromwell : why don't we put an end to this

Kimi : i don't think so

Sherry Cromwell : i am from the same church as that brat Index

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica : she's not a brat

Sherry Cromwell : now Ellis attack this girl with maximum impact to begin the war

the two girls had to dodge the golem's attack shattering the ground Kazakiri shows up shortly after Ellis's attack offering to help them Ellis attacks once more shattering the ground Kimi tries to shield her only for a piece of debris to strike her in the right side of her head knocking her glasses off her face SSJ4 Angelica head over only to see a orange prism in her head suddenly Kazakiri gets up and is frighten by it runs away only to be stopped by Sherry who commands him to smack her she gets up from the hit and continues running away Sherry used Ellis to damage the celling preventing Kimi or SSJ4 Angelcia from following them .

Kuroko : wow look at all these people here

Tommy : i knew coming here was a bad idea

Phil : great our parents are going to kill us

Chuckie : leave this to me

transforms into Super Chuckie his musclar density increased on his arms and legs his orange became golden sightly more rigid he drawed his hands back gathering energy then he thrust his palms forward discharging a massive golden beam of energy toward the gate destroying it and letting everyone go including themselves Kuroko went over there scolding him about damaging other people's property so he punched her in the gut and left her in pain .

Komoe Tuskyomi : Kazakiri Hyouka was not seen on the cameras so i don't have any idea of how she was able to enter the school and sit next to her maybe it has something to do with her AIM duffison fields which is what she's made up off so she's not human

Kazakiri Hyouka's face has fully recovered she was hiding in the bathroom without her glasses the golem appears by shattering the wall and Sherry Cromwell was with Ellis calling her the key to the imaginary school distract she goes on to insult her by calling her a monster she cries thinking back to her time spent with Kimi and Index closing her eyes the golem attacks her everything was black until Kimi's envison killer's high pitch sound is heard Kazakiri Hyouka opens her eyes to see her and SSJ4 Angelica Kimi said sorry for keeping her waiting as she blocked the punch from Ellis .

End Of Chapter 22 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : A Friend

Kimi : as it would seem the transfer student Kazakiri Hyouka wasn't human she was antimorphic creation of AIM diffusion fields but still why does it matter anyway ? Despite everything she's still Index's friend

Sherry Cromwell : don't cry monster the pain will be all over soon

SSJ4 Angelica used her instant transmission to teleport Chuckie's sister to block the punch just before the punch connected Kazakiri opened her eyes to see the two girls standing in front of her and Kimi smiles at her .

Kimi : sorry to keep you waiting but you don't have to worry anymore now

the arm of the golem was shattered due t0 Kimi's Envison Killer Kimi was smiling still while the arm was shattered then she turns her attention toward Sherry Cromwell who uses her chalk to write something on the wall creating a circle chanting the golem's name a red light appeared behind her and Ellis the golem was back so Kimi heads toward Kazkiri protecting her .

Sherry Cromwell : i see the monster found herself a fool to protect her

Kimi : i'm not alone

Anti Skill shined their lights on Sherry almost blinding her she was forced to take cover behind her golem Kazakiri askd Kimi why would she does this for her and Kimi explained to her that she was a friend that was when she teamed up with Anti Skill much to Kazakiri's surprise there was something to prove whether she was human or not it didn't matter she had every reason to live her live the brown haired girl understood everything telling her that there was a place for her and no one could take that away she belonged there with Kimi and the others .

Sherry Cromwell : Ellis kill them all down to last person

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica : i don't think so

she punched the golem in his chest as three members of Anti Skill stood in front of the two girls Yomikawa Aiho with her arm fully healed shield Kimi and Kazakiri them ording Anti Skill to fire & they do while Angelica punched the golem in chest still his red eye was shot along with the rest of his body filled with multiple bullet holes Sherry was going to use her chalk once more to call upon the power from heaven to make her golen even stronger and bullet proof .

Kazakiri Hyouka : i'm scared

Kimi : so far everything is going according to plan not that we expected much

Aiho Yomikawa : are you sure about this ? Nobody will hate you if you quit

Kimi : i'm sure and no i'm not quitting you seen my esper ability first hand i'm going to take care of this

Kazakiri Hyouka : no Kimi

Kimi : sorry but this monster has got to go

Aiho Yomikawa : Jim Junior High is lucky to have you as a student

Yomikawa orders her men to stand down then Kimi runs forward toward the golem however she was knocked back she gets back up and tries again running toward the golem's fist this time she slides underneath the golem toward Sherry Yomikawa orders Anti Skill to shoot the monster down Kimi uppercuts Sherry knocking the chalk out of her hand then she deals with the golem however Sherry grabs her chalk to create another circle to escape and she does along with Ellis to the underground .

Super Saiyan 4 Angelica : she's gone

Kimi : at least Index is safe

she think back to her mentioning that she was a member of the church that Index is from trying to start a war between the two dimensions outside the mall Index and Misaka come to terms with the blazing heat that is occuring Misaka questions Index on her clothes and Index replies that it doesn't bother her to wear her church clothes in the heat Tommy and his friends and brother were reunited with their parents for a second time Index comes to this conclusion that Kazakiri wasn't the intended target and the form that she was using was london style she prayed that nothing bad has happened to Hyouka Misaka remembers the girls that was with them during their encounter Index had introduced Kazkakiri to her .

Misaka : i see so you're not worried about Kimi's safety ?

Index : nope she's fine after all she has her envision killer

Misaka thought to herself that she was going to take Kazakiri home with her Index's cat gets away from her so Index chases her cat through the streets Misaka looks over at the manhole cover moving suspecting something is up back with Kimi she continued to stare at the hole that Sherry created the purple haired girl realized that Index was going to be the target now to cause a war Kazakiri jumps for no reason down into the hole into this strange world where random people are walking around that was created by AIM duffsion fields by the espers she soon leaves that world heading toward the underground exit Index managed to catch up to her fleeing cat .

Index : never do that again

Ellis's hand appeared right before index holding her cat forming a fist attempting to punch her she avoids the punch and looks back at the Golem forming with the shadow appearing on the ground in front of her as well Ellis was now formed he begins to so Index's eyes turned cold trying to access information from the past so the golem was based on Kabbalah it was used for defense in the 16th century killing enemies it was combined with the original changing fron hebrew to english he was also remote controlled she chants the words TTTR smashing the Golem's hand into a wall then chants the words CFA preventing him from punching her she chants even more words knocking the golem down .

Index : i can't use magic to fight him however i can distrupt his commands i can use spell intercept to cut off the controls

chanting more words to distrupt his controls knocking him off balance into a building she uses the safety pin from her church robe waiting for a opening she leaps into the air throwing the pin at Ellis and he obsorbs the pin Index tries again by throwing a second pin at him only to be knocked by while holding her cat looks up at the him with no other opitons she says Kimi's name down low the Golem punched her and tears appeared which transform into stars ending the fight between them .

End Of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : Imaginary Number School District

The scene opens up with the hole that Sherry Cromwell created at the last second to get away from Anti Skill Kimi had went down there running as fast as she could to reach Index thinking about Kazakiri and her AIM diffusion field .

Kimi Finster : damn it i won't let it come to that as long as i breath i'm going to do something about it

She continues running along the railroad tracks when the debris started to fall down on her she stops just in the neck of time to avoid the soild pillar from falling down on her coughing a little the purple haired girl heard Sherry's laugh from the other side of the underground railroad .

Kimi Finster : alright Sherry where's Ellis ?

Sherry Cromwell : if you're looking for him i sent my golem on a mission and if i'm not mistaken you're going to stop him of course he's already taken care of what i sent him out to do

Kimi Finster : why you little

Sherry Cromwell : good you're angry you have two options stay here and fight me i let your friend go free

Kimi Finster : you mean Kazakiri ?

Sherry Cromwell : you can defeat Ellis but i'm in a different league than him

Kimi Finster : i'm going to stop you from starting a war

Sherry Cromwell : go ahead and try but Science and Magic will always be rivals no matter what time period we're in you should know by now that Esper can't use magic unless it tear our body apart

Kimi Fnster : i got that little fact already from Kioko

Sherry Cromwell : how do you think that we caught up with that little wrench in the works ?

Kimi Finster : a tracking device ?

Sherry Cromwell : no twenty years ago the price of power was attempted for the first time a certain movement would cause the members to be cautious about Science and Magic becoming bitter rivals they tried to grant a new crafter someone that can bend magic and power together

Kimi Finster : and that golem was the end result ?

Sherry Cromwell : yes Ellis has been my conpanion the entire time he was once a esper that was brought to academy city by one of the higher ups experimenting with science and magic as for me i was in charge of teaching him different spells thanks to them he's become a mess then the knights came to bring the facility down were we worked Ellis tried to buy me time to get away however he was struck by a mase and died right there on the spot so the two sides should have never met magic and science had their own people we need to maintain the balance or the same thing will happen all over again more lives are going to be gone

Kimi Finster : forget it what you're saying has nothing to do with me the only thing you're doing is killing innocent people and give them a good scare for your selfish desire

Sherry Cromwell : i watch your tone little girl

Kimi Finster : i'm not the little girl i once was

Sherry used her chalk to place multiple circles on the walls in front of her the cirlce started to activate which meant that the blonde haired woman was going to bring the whole place down with them inside it was all over but Kimi looked over at the circle that was next to Sherry so Kimi advanced forward over the pillar using her envision killer to remove the cricle that was protecting her Sherry used her chalk again to avoid being crushed Kimi punched Sherry directly in the face knocking her back against the pillar .

Kimi Finster : good she's finally down

Sherry Cronwell : damn you Kimi you stopped from setting the stage for Ellis

Kimi Finster : give up already you're beat

Sherry Cromwell : Kazakiri is going to pay

Kimi Finster : what has she ever done to you or Index ?

Sherry Cromwell : i just want them dead

Kimi Finster : their death isn't going to solve anything

Sherry Cromwell : you understand a damn thing they would be better off dead but it's not easy with people like you getting in the way

Kimi Finster : i have a lot of things that matter to me so i'm not going to let you take them away from me

Sherry Cromwell : i don't have anything that matters to me every since my friend died

Kimi Finster : just because your friend died doesn't mean that everyone deseves to die

After she said that Sherry chanted infamous and the numbers 115 to give her chalk a power boost Kimi saw the despair in her eyes so Kimi closed her hand together and thus her hand forward breaking her chalk with the high pitch sond both Sherry and Kimi cross each other with their fist and Kimi punched her again in the jaw of her mouth outside the Golem was near index switching from remote control to self control and Ellis was getting ready to attack her Kazkiri comes in just in time to take the hit for Index her right leg shattered a little but heals up right away .

Index : what just happened ?

Kazakiri Hyouka : run

Index : huh ?

Kazakiri Hyouka : hurry and run as fast as you can it's too dangerous

Ellis sucks in different objects to become stronger Index suggest that they both runaway but Kazakiri Hyouka refused to run away offering to stop the monster by any menas Index tried to reason with her about it however Kazakiri Hyouka was determined Eliis punched her and the brown haired girl blocked the punch with her own two hands he used his other hand to slam her Kimi arrived in the neck of time to to block the punch using her left hand to shatter the golem's hand and then the rest of the body in front of Kazakiri she smiled knowing that her time was up the battle was over .

Misaka : what a mess you made here

Kimi Finster : sorry about that

Misaka : that's okay at least Index is safe

Index ran forward looking for Kazakiri only to find that she wasn't there underneath the rubble Kuroko teleported to the spot where the two girls were still upset about Super Chuckie punching her in the gut from earlier she saw the mess and tried to accuse Misaka of the mess talking about Anti Skill and Judgement would be there Kuroko teleports herself and Misaka away from the area Kazairi was sitting there holding a photo Index and her during their time spent at the mall .

Kazakiri Hyouka : i'm glad that i had this time to make some real friends but things turned out this way because of my existance

Kimi Finster : no don't blame yourself for what happened you did everything you could do to protect the people that mattered to you and you will always be our friend

Index appeared and she ran toward her with a strong grip Kioko was speaking with Aleister Crowley again about controlling the Imaginary Number School District five element agency he was one step closer to it Aleister goes on to explain that the world he trust fell apart Kimi went to visit the nurse that helped her before feeling good not being in the hospital again there was bandaid on the palm of her hand Komoe and Asia both punched her in the back of the head Komoe scolded Kimi for getting herself in trouble even mentioning her involving Anti Skill and Asia warning her to be careful .

Kazakiri Hyouka : Index your clothes

Index : don't worry i'll fix

Kazakiri Hyouka : it's strange to see it like that

Index : trust you don't want to know

Hyouka started to glitch in front of Index forcing her to rub her eyes to take a second look she explained to her that body was a big mass of energy and nothing was going to change the fact that she was unstable it was the way she was created Index understood why she couldn't touch Kimi's left hand after that Kazakiri was being to vanish in front of Index before vanishing she told her that it was fun getting to meet new people then she vanished .

Everything was back to normal Index complained about her being bored to death while Kimi wasn't there , Aisa was holding a object in her hand when Komoe arrived in class the pink haired girl noticed that Kioko wasn't with them Kioko was on the roof of the school talking to somebody on her cell , Accelerator was laying in bed recovering from the fatal gun shot wound that almost killed him Last Ordeal was next to him sleep Aiho Yomikawa watched along with Kikiyou Yoshikawa with Aiho watching over them the doctor enters the room with a smile on her face , Misaka was in the shower when Kuroko appeared watching her shower then she leapes over the diveder with yellow stars in her eyes Misaka screaming at the top of her lungs " Kuroko ! ".

Chuckie returned home with Kimi after the whole mall attack thing only to be licked by Fifi Melvin was there helping Kira along with Hiro Kimi also helped Kira and Hiro with the stuff while Chuckie had to push Fifi away to keep from his face from being covered with dog slobber .

Stiyl Magnus : so i need Index's help again ?

unamed blonde : yes Index Librorum Prohibitorum is needed for the upcoming crisis also to bring Kimi Finster with her alone

Stiyl Magnus : i'll do it oh me and Kanzaki Kaori will leave for japan right away

The girl puts the cup of tea down she let's him now that Kamzaki cannot be contacted he asked why calling her by her title and she replies " that won't be needed as i'm retired just call me Laura Stuart " back home Kimi was taking out the trash when she spots index in the grass with a shadow aura over her church clothes .

Index : i'm hungry Kimi there is nothing there to eat at home

Kimi : mom went shopping so there should be plenty of food there

Index : liar !

Her face turned blue for a second before Index leaped up off the ground pouncing on Kimi's head again bitting her in the middle forcing her to scream at the top of her lungs while blaming her unfornuate bad luck all over again just like before after she met Index .

The End 


End file.
